JUNG TWINS
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah kekasih Jung U-Know mereka akan menikah tapi bagaimana jika malam pertama yang seharusnya dilewatkan Jaejoong dengan suaminya justru di lakukanya dengan orang lain? YunJae/ TWOSHOOTS/BL/YAOI/Mpreg/nc/ END/ EPILOG
1. Chapter 1

** JUNG TWINS**

**By : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong 21 th**

**Jung Yunho 27 th**

**Jung U-know 27 th**

**Warning :**

**Ini projek twoshoot uji coba, jika layak akan ada twoshoot/oneshoot berikutnya dengan judul dan cerita yang berbeda so gimana ^_-**

**YAOI/BOYS LOVE/NC 20/Romance/complicated/hurt dll/suka-suka author/cerita milik saya/tanpa edit ulang jadi akan banyak typo/tidak suka JANGAN BACA/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan**

**Summery :**

**Kim Jaejoong adalah kekasih Jung U-Know mereka akan menikah tapi bagaimana jika malam pertama yang seharusnya dilewatkan Jaejoong dengan suaminya justru di lakukanya dengan orang lain?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy with..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1 to 2**

Suasana hikmat dan sakral tampak sangat kental memenuhi ruangan gereja Santo Bernandus, sebuah gereja kecil sederhana bergaya klasik yang terletak di pinggir kota Chungnam. Ruangan dalam yang di hiasi dengan ornamen cantik. Bunga mawar putih dan lily tertata apik mengisi vas-vas sepanjang jalan menuju altar menikahan.

Terlihat sosok namja manly terlihat berkharisma dengan tukedo hitamnya sementara di sebelahnya berdiri sosok namja menawan paras tampan sekaligus cantiknya membuat mata yang hadir memenuhi ruangan itu tak pernah bosan menatapnya. Coba perhatikan kulit putih susunya yang bersih dan lembut senada dengan warna jas yang dipakainya rambut halus berwaran coklat almount dengan poni terjuntai menutup alis menyisakan mata doe yang indah dan bibir plumnya yang berwaran merah alami mirip buah cerry semua kesempurnaan itu terbingkai dengan indah di wajahnya. Lihatlah bahkan sosok namja tampan pemilik mata musang yang berada di sampingnya tak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok malaikat yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Sungguh tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dalam hidupnya dan tidak ada hal yang lebih di nantikanya selain hari ini, hari pernikahan mereka.

"Jung U-Know bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pendaping hidupmu dan menemaninya baik dalam suka maupun duka, selalu berada di sisinya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit sampai akhir hayatnya"

"Ya saya bersedia"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari mempelai pria pendeta kembali melanjutkan pengucapan yang selanjutnhya tertuju untuk calon istri

"Dan sebaliknya dengan mu Kim Jaejoong"

"Ya saya besedia" Namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu menjawab dengan tegas dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibir cherrynya.

"Baiklah adakah diantara kalian yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini jika ada bicara sekarang atau diam untuk selamanya"

Seisi ruangan hening tanpa ada yang berbicara hanya aura bahagia yang memancar jelas di setiap raut wajah orang yang hadir menjadi saksi pernikahan Jung U-Know dan Kim Jaejoong namun tanpa mereka sadari di balik pintu nampak sosok namja dengan memakai jaket kulit hitam bertudung yang nyaris menutupi wajahnya berdiri menempel di daun pintu tatapan mata tajamnya tertuju pada dua objek yang berada di depan altar.

"Baiklah diamnya kalian saya anggap sebagai persetuan dan mulai detik ini kau Kim Jaejoong telah resmi menjadi Jung Jaejoong jiwa kalian telah di satukan dan hanya maut yang akan memisahkan dan kalian adalah sepasang suami istri" Pendeta itu menyudahi ritualnya.

Prok...prokkk..

Gema tepuk tangan mengisi gereja itu dan ciuman tanda cinta di daratkan oleh namja dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu pada Jaejoong yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya

"saranghe Joongie.."

"Nado..., U-Know hyung"

* * *

Audi hitam dengan buket bunga yang terlihas di kap depannya menadakan jika mobil itu adalah kendaraan sepasang pengantin, audi hitam itu tampak berhenti di depan parkiran Jung's Paradise Hotel. Pintunya terbuka menampakkan dua sosok namja menawan berjalan bergandengan memasuki loby hotel yang di sambut oleh resepsionis dan beberapa staf yang berjejer rapi hal ini wajar mengingat sang pengantin pria adalah Jung U-Know sang pemilik Jung's Paradise hotel tempat pasangan itu menginap malam ini dan mungkin akan menjadi malam pertama mereka

**At room 370 Jung's paradise Hotel**

"Iss, chagi henti-khann..." Jaejoong sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan posessif suaminya Jung U-know. Derdengar sedikit lenguhan suara merdunya saat namja manly yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu medaratkan kecupan-kecupan singkat di area wajah dan lehernya. Bagaimana tidak memberontak jika setelah masuk kamar namja pemilik mata musang itu langsung menumbruknya dan menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke atas bad kung size kamar mewah itu.

"Shirro..., shirro... aku menginginkanmu joongie chagi"

Cup..

Cup..

Jung U-know tidak mengindahkan permintaan namja beparas menawan yang berada di bawahnya justru makin intensnya kecupanya secara bertubi-tubi pada Jaejoong sebagai jawabanya.

"Ck..., tidak sabaran eoh, sana menyingkir biarkan aku membersihkan badan ku dulu ne, tubuhku terasa lengket. Plisss !" Jaejoong memohon dengan menunjukkan pupy eyes andalanya yang selalu sukses membuat namja yang di cintainya itu luluh.

"Ne..., baiklah papli...! emm.., atau kita mandi bersama saja hem?"

"Mwooo..., shirro... aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan dasar prevert !" Jaejoong berkata dengan sedikit mempoutkan bibir plumnya

"Hey Jung Jaejoong berniat menggodaku eoh?" U-Know bekata dengan ikut memanyunkan bibir sexynya.

"Ani...anio !" Namja cantik itu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu pertanda tidak setuju

"Tapi kau memasang pose seakan sengaja menggodaku Joongie chagiya. Mau ku makan sekarang hem ?!"

"ANDWAEEEEE..."

Brukk...

Jaejoong berteriak tanganya repleks mendorong tubuh manly namja yang berada diatasnya hingga mengakibatkan erangan kesakitan dari sang objek penderita.

Blam...

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang menutup sempurna.

"Ais appoyo..., sakit sekali eoh" U-Know memegang buttnya yang terasa nyeri akibat membentur lantai setelah dirinya terjerembab dengan tidak elitnya dari atas kasur akibat dorongan istrinya a.k.a Jung Jaejoong.

Dratttt...draaatttt

Suara getaran handpone di meja nakas membuat namja manly itu berdiri tergopoh-gopoh degan tanganya yang memengang buttnya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit itu.

"Yoboseo..., apa tidak bisa di tunda lagi sekertaris lee ? ne arraseo aku kesana."

Piipp.. U-know memutus sambungan line nya.

"Aiss, kenapa harus ada yang mengganggu disaat sepenting ini" namja bermata musang itu mengacak surai bruttetnya dengan frustasi bagaimana tidak malam indah yang sebentar lagi akan dilewatinya bersama Jaejoong harus tertunda sampai beberapa jam kedepan akibat insfestor dari Jepang yang akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan malam ini sedang berada di bandara dan dirinya sebagai presdir harus memulai kesan baik dengan cara menjemput koleganya itu.

Ckleakkk... Jaejoong membuka knop pintu kamar mandi, namja cantik itu terlihat sexy dengan hanya berbalut handuk putih yang terlilit di pinggang rampingnya memperlihatkan dada berisinya yang sedikit montok dihiasi pucuk nipple berwarna pink menggoda lelehan air yang menetes di rambut pirangnya turun melewati leher jenjangnya menyerupai butirab-butiran bening, tubuh mulus tanpa cacat dengan kaki jenjangnya kesempurnaan dirinya semakin terlihat jelas dengan keadaanya yang sekarang. Hal itu kontan saja membuat U-know yang sudah mengganti pakaianya dengan setelan jas pormal mentatap sosok indah itu tanpa berkedip.

"Chagiya..., loh kenapa mengganti bajumu. Mau kemana em?" Jaejoong mengampiri suaminya lalu merangkulkan kedua tanganya dileher namja manly itu sungguh pose yang sangat menggoda.

Mpppaaaaacckkpkkccckkmmngghhh

Bibir hati itu membungkam cherry lips itu dengan intens. Jaejoong yang tiak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah suaminya mengeksplorasi gua hangat miliknya

Mmmnggghhhpaacckkkkhhh... U-know mengulum dengan rakus cherry lips yang sudah membuatnya gila itu. Lelehan saliva mulai menetes di sekitar dagu namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu.

"Mnnggpckk...nghh.. ahh ohhh...ohh" U-know melepaskan tatuan bibirnya menatap manik mata doe itu dengan seksama, mata indah itu terpejam rapat kemudian tatapan musangnya beralih ke bibir plum yang terbuka dan membengkak dan deru nafas istrinya yang sedikit ngos-ngosan ciumanya tadi.

Cup... Namja tampan itu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening jaejoong

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila Joongie...ahh..., tapi aku harus pergi. Tidak lama hanya berapa jam aku akan kembali secepatnya otte"

"Mwoo..., pergi kemana..., shirro jangan pergi" Jaejoong menggerutuk sebal.

"Aku harus menemui infestor joongie ini demi perusahaan demi kita juga..., aku akan kembali secepatnya arra ?!" U-know menangkup pipi Jaejoong kemudian memeluk namja cantik itu.

"Ne...aku mengerti cepat kembali janji..!"

U-know melepas dekapanya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan menatap manik mata doe indah namja yang di cintainya itu

"Ne, aku janji"

**.**

**Kim Anna**

**.**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam tapi belum ada tanda-tanda jika suaminya pulang. Namja cantik pemilik kulit susu itu berguling di atas bad king sizenya tubuh indahnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih transparan yang sedikit longgar itu mempertegas lekuk indah tubuhnya bahkan underware hitam yang dikenakanya terlihat tembus pandang. Sungguh penampilan yang mampu membangkitkan libodi bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Jaejoong ingin terlihat sesempurna mungkin di hadapan suaminya terlebih ini malam pertama mereka. Merasa dingin akibat stelan suhu Ac dan mungkin pengaruh cuaca di pertengahan musim gugur. Jaejoong menarik ujung selimut dan mengulung tubuhnya didalamnya. Selang beberapa saat hanya dengkuran halus yang samar terdengar menandakan dirinya tengah terlelap. Jaejoong tidak sadar jika sejak beberapa menit yang lalu sepasang mata musang bediri di sisi ranjang dan mengamatinya dengan tatapan mata yang sulit di artikan. Sebuah tatapan dengan berbagai perasaan tercampur dialamnya mungkin tatapan benci, amarah, kekecewaan,ambisi ingin memiliki sekaligus tatapan kagum. Entahlah hanya namja itu yang tau.

Enghh...

Lenguhan pelan mengalun indah keluar dari cherry lips itu di tengah tidurnya. Posisi tidurnya yang tadinya menyamping berubah menjadi terlentang dan tanpa sadar jari lentiknya menyingkap asal selimut yang sempat menggelung tubuhnya tadi hingga sedikit terperosok menyentuh lantai membuat tubuh indahnya terekspos. Tiga kancing kemejanya yang terlepas memperlihatkan belahan dada berisinya dengan pucuk nipple yang tercap samar di balik kain tipis yang membalut tubuhnya itu. Bagian bawah kemeja yang tersingkap hingga keatas perut ratanya memperlihatkan pusar mungilnya yang seakan memanggil untuk di kecup, tentu saja kondisi kemeja yang seperti itu sukses mempertontonkan bagian privasi tubunhya yang hanya berlapis underware minim berwarna hitam itu terhampar nyata, kedua belah paha nan mulus serta kaki jenjang semua itu berbalut sempurna dalam kulit seputih susu. Surga yang terhampar di hadapanya lewat sosok indah Jung Jaejoong itu sukses membuat saliva sosok yang mengamatinya meleleh hingga ke dagu tegasnya tubuhnya bergetar akibat gejolak birahi yang sudah di ambang batasnya. Tubuh bagian selatanya sudah memberontak minta di bebaskan dari kungkungannya.

"Jung Jaejoong kau milikku. Milik Jung Yunho bukan Jung U-know !" Namja tampan berkulitan yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu tersenyum menyeringai.

Kreaat... bunyi ranjang yang sedikit berderit akibat menahan beban lain yang kini berada di atasnya. Yunho mengamati sosok indah yang tengah terlelap itu mata musangnya mengamati ssetiap lekuk tubuh Jaejoong. Perlahan tangan berototnya terjulur menyentuh atau mungkin lebih tepatnya meraba paha mulus sekal milik jaejoong, elusan lembut itu berubah menjadi gerakan intens yang sedikit menuntut jari panjangnya meraba tiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong yang tadinya hanya disekitar paha merambat naik menuju perut datar namja cantik itu

Ngehh...ahh

Desahan-desahan kecil mulai lolos dari cerry lips itu tanda saraf motoriknya mulai merespon sentuhan di tubuhnya meski dalam keadaan terlelap. Menyadari jika Jaejoong merespon sentuhanya Yunho membungkikkan badanya bibir hatinya mendarat di perpotongan leher Jaejoong mata musangnya terpejam meresapi aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh namja cantik itu wangi vanilla.

Sluupp...

Cup...slupp... jilatan serta kecupan di daratkanya ke permukaan kulit porselen itu. Posisi Yunho saat ini sudah berada di atas tubuh namja cantik itu dengan sikunya sebagai penahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh indah yang erada di bawahnya.

Merasa ada pergerakan lain yang menyentuh tubuhnya dan rasa basah di perpotongan lehernya Jaejoong mulai terjaga dari tidurnya. Perlahan kelopak doe eyes itu terbuka dan mengerjap pelan dalam tidurnya Jaejoong bermimpi sedang di cumbu U-know suaminya tapi perlahan kenapa semua cumbuan itu terasa sangat nyata hingga saat matanya terbuka sosok namja yang di tunggunya telah berada di atasnya. Jadi ini bukan mimpi ?

"Ngehh...emm chagi kau su-dah pulang ngahhh... ?" Jaejoong berkata disela desahanya sesekali tubuhnya menggeliat resah akibat sensasi aneh yang mulai menjalar di tubuhnya respon dari tindakan yang dilakukan namja tampan pemilik mata musang yang berada di atasnya dan tengah mencumbunya itu. Yunho mengehntikan aksinya dan mengamati sosok indah yang berada di bawah tubuhnya itu.

"Kapan kau mengganti bajumu, perasaan tadi kau berangkat dengan memakai stelan jas bukan jaket hitam ?" Jaejoong mentatap bingung namja yang berada di atasnya itu

"Chagi..., yak kenapa diam? Berniat mengabaikanku eoh?" Jaejoong merajuk dengan mempoutkan bibir plumnya

"Ne, aku menggantinya itu karena jasku ketumpahan kopi" suara bass itu terdengar berat saat menjawab petanyaan Jaejoong.

"Emmm..., aku suka aroma tubuhmu kenapa semakin tajam sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi aku suka" Jaejoong mencengkram jaket Yunho hidung mancungnya mengendus aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh namja manly itu.

Cup...

"Saranghe boo.." Yunho merudukkan wajahnya dan mengecup cherry lips Jaejoong

"Mwoo... boo, siapa? Aku?" Jaejoong terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut mendengar panggilan sayang baru dari suaminya. Sepertinya namja cantik itu belum sadar jika namja yang bersamanya saat ini bukanlah suaminya Jung U-know melainkan Jung Yunho saudara kembar suaminya yang lahir 5 menit setelah U-know lahir. Jaejoong tau jika suaminya memiliki saudara kembar tapi yang Jaejoong tahu saudara kembar suaminya itu telah meninggal sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Seperti itulah yang di ceritakan U-know suaminya padanya. Namun kenyataan sebenarnya adalah Jung Yunho masih hidup hanya karena satu alasan yang di anggap mencoreng nama baik keluarga Jung Yunho di coret dari daftar nama keluarga Jung. Jaejoong tidak tau apa-apa tentang hal itu karena namja berparas menawan itu sebelumnya tinggal di jepang dan baru dua tahun menetap di Korea karena meneruskan kuliah di Seoul dan bertemu dengan U-know dan akhirnya menikah.

"Nado...hyung"

"Kau terlihat sangat menggoda malam ini boo, bolehkah aku memilikimu seutuhnya?" Namja tampan berkulitan itu berbicara dengan nada suara bassnya membisikkan dengan mesra ke telinga Jaejoong dan sedikit meniupnya hingga menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari mulut Jaejoong mengingat telinga adalah salah satu titik sensitifnya.

"Ne..., U-know hyung lakukan. A-ku milikmu nghh..."

Sreattt...

Yunho membuka resliting jaketnya dan melemparnya asal di susul dengan t-shirt biru dongker yang melekat hingga memperlihatkan tubuh manlynya dengan perut sixpack dan lengan berototnya.

Bluss... semburat merah mengihasi pipi putih Jaejoong saat melihat tubuh sempurna Yunho dan dengan repleks kedua tanganya menutup wajahnya.

"Wae..., malu eoh?" Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menahanya dengan tanganya di antara sisi kepala namja cantik itu.

Cup...

Cup...

Cup..

Kecupan beruntun didaratkan bibir hati itu mulai dari dahi, mata, hidung kedua pipi dan cherry lips yang sudah menggodanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya dua tahun yang lalu.

Slupp... Yunho menyelusuri garis bibir plum itu dengan menggunakan ujung lidahnya yang basah, disela aksi cumbuan bibir sexynya tangan Yunho mulai bergerak membuka tiga kancing yang tersisa pada kemeja Jaejoong, tindakan Yunho berhasil hingga saat ini tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong sudah polos menyisakan underware dan kemeja yang masih menggantung di kedua tanganya

Mppaccackkckmmnggahhhh..

Ciuman Yunho semakin menuntut lidah panasnya mengetuk-ngetuk cherry lips yang sudah mulai membengkak itu meminta akses untuk masuk lebih jauh. Jaejoong yang mengetahui maksud namja yang di berada di atasnya itu dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Yunho membelit dan mengeksplorasi gua hangatnya. Lenguhan-lenguhan sexy semakin terdengar jelas mengalun indah dari bibir plum Jaejoong membuat libodi seorang Jung Yunho semakin meninggi serta gelinjangan dan liukan tubuh namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu yang mulai bergerak liar di bawah kungkungan tubuh manly Jung Yunho membuat alat vital mereka yang sudah sama-sama menegang bergesekan mengakibatkan sensasi nikmat memabukkan.

Mpuuaackckkkngg...ngghh... tangan putih itu mulai memukul-mukul dada bidang Yunho saat merasakan krisis oksigen di paru-parunya. Menyadari hal itu Yunho menyudahi ciuman panasnya. Lelehan saliva tidak lagi penting milik Jaejoong atau Yunho terlihat belepotan di sekitar dagu Jaejoong menetes dan mengalir turun ke leher. Melihat pemandangan menggairahkan itu Yunho menjilat lelehan saliva itu dari leher naik ke dagu hingga kembali mengecup cherry lips yang telah menjadi candunya itu. Mendapatkan perlakuan demikian embuat desahan Jaejoong semakin menjadi.

Nghh...emm..ahh...hh...

"Buka matamu boo..."

Jaejoong membuka matanya yang terlihat sayu dan memandang wajah tegas Yunho. Entahlah namja cantik itu merasa berbeda saat melihat tatapan tajam mata musang itu, tatapan dan sorot mata yang berbeda dari U-know biasanya. Terlihat lebih tajam dan menusuk namun mampu membuat jantungya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Cantik... kau terlihat sangat cantik salivamu manis... my boojaejoongie"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat dengan seduktif tanpa mengindahkan respon wajah Jaejoong yang telah memrah sempurna itu. Yunho menyelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong

Sluup... menjilat

Cup... mengecup dan

Akkkkhhhhh... Yunho menggigit leher putih mulus itu hingga mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna pekat tindakan yang dilakukanya bak vampir yang sedang menerkam mangsanya. Kemudian di hisapnya darah segar yang sedikit merembes itu mengecupnya perlahan. Jaejoong yang merasakan sakit dan perih pada bagian lehernya berteriak kesakitan dengan lelehan kristal bening mulai mengalir dari kelopak mata doenya..

"AKKKKKKHHHHH...nghhh..., appooo...hikks..."

Cup...

Yunho mengecup lembut luka dileher Jaejoong

"Uljimane..., jangan menangis aku hanya ingin memberikan tanda bahwa kau milikku boo..." musang itu menatap manik mata doe yang telah sembab lidahnya mejilat lelehan air mata milik boojae nya itu. Mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Joongie kira hikss... hyunge mau membunuh joongie...hiks..hiks..."

"Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu baby..., aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" Yunho menjawab dengan senyuman di bibir hatinya namja manly itu tidak menyangka jika namja yang sebentar lagi akan direnggut kesucianya itu sangat polos.

"Jeongmal...,Yaksok?"

"Ne tentu... yaksoke" seselai bicara Yunho membenamkan kepalanya di dada berisi milik Jaejoong yang sedari tadi seakan memanggil-manggilnya untuk segera di nikmati. Dengan rakus bibir hatinya menghisap, mengulum dan sesekali menggigit pucuk nipple pink yang telah menegang tanganya kirinyaya di gunakanya untuk meremas mencubit dan memelintir nipple Jaejoong yang sebelah kanan dan tangan kananya menyelusup ke balik punggung namja cantik itu mengelur permukaan kulit porselen Jaejoong

"Ngeahhh...akkhhh..emmngghh..., sa-kiit... pela-n chagiii enghhh ohh" Yunho terus menjelajahi dan membuat kissmark di sekujur tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho menghentikan aksinya tatapan puas tergambar jelas terlihat di manik mata musangnya saat melihat tubuh poreselen itu telah di penuhi tanda kepemilikan darinya. Bercak merah menyala yang tersebar mulai dari perpotongan leher, dada dan sekitar perut. Tatapan matanya beralih ke gundukan di selangkakngan Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit basah. Seringaian tampak tersungging di sudut bibir hatinya.

Srakkk...

Yunho menarik lepas underware satu-satuny kain yang tersisa di tubuh Jaejoong. Dengan repleks Jangan namja cantik itu terjulur menutupi bagian privasinya itu, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tangan berotot Yunho segera menyingkirkan tangan mungil Jaejoong.

"Berniat mengaggu kesenanganku eoh?"

"Ani..., anio... " ucapan Jaejoong terhentikan dengan desahan tiba-tiba juniornya yang telah tegang telah mengeluarkan cairan percum itu di hisap dan di kulum oleh bibir hati itu. Tangan lentiknya menjambak surai bruttet Yunho sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa nikmat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sedang dimanjakan. Yunho semakin agresif mengin-outkan Junior mungil itu sesekali tanganya memainkan twinsbal dan menghisapnya bergantian

Slup..

Slup..

"Nghehhh..., fasterrrr... hyuunnngg...ahhh lebiih ceppatttt" Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya tak kuasa menahan sensasi nikmat Yunho terus menaikan irama kulumanya semakin cepat saat merasakan junior Jaejoong semakin keras dan menegang menandakan pemiliknya yang akan segera mencapai surganya. Hingga akhirnya.

"Nggahhh..ahhh...akuuhhh..." Jaejoong coba mendorong kepala Yunho untuk menjauh dari selangkanganya karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya namun justru namja manly itu makin menempel junior Jaejoong.

"Nghaahhha..."

CROOTTTTT...

Cairan putih kental itu menyembur sempurna masuk ke kerongkongan Yunho dan dengan senang hati namja pemilik mata musang itu menelanya tanpa rasa jijik mengakibatkan tatapan heran dari Jaejoong.

"Emm mashita..." Yunho merangkak mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho merasa puas melihat ekspresi lega sekaligus nikmat dari raut wajah cantik itu yang terlihat merah padam serta peluh yang mulai membanjir menambah kesan seksi di mata musangnya.

"Ke-napa di telah hoh... hyung tidak jijik ..hohh..." Jaejoong berbicara terputus-putus akibat nafasnya yang belum stabil pasca organsmenya.

"Kenapa jijik joongie..., cairanmu sangat manis, hyung suka !"

Cup... Yunho mengecup cherry lips itu singkat.

"Kita masuk kepermainan inti ne..."

"Em.." Namja cantik itu menaggukan kepalanya sebagia tanda setujunya

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan melucuti kain yang melekat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga hanya menyisakan underware yang tak mampu menutupi gundukan besar benda yang berada di dalamnya. Tangan berototnya menarik ke dua tangan Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu terbangun dari posisi terlentangnya dan saat ini kepalanya tepat berada di depan selangkang namja manly itu yang memang posisi kaki Yunho menekuk hingga membuta wajah yunho tepat berada di depan membernya yang masih terbalut underware itu. Merasa malu akan posisinya namja pemilik paras menawan itu lantas memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona mengiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Waeo? Malu eoh..hii..ii..., kau imut sekali boo. Kajja lepaskan undwerware ini apa booje tidak mau melihat punyaku?" Yunho berbicara dengan nada sengaja dibuat-buatnya sedikit menggoda Jaejoong.

"Iss hyunngge... jangan menggodaku" Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah namun jari lentiknya terulur dan dengan perlahan melepas satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh Yunho

Sreatt..

Dengan sekali sentak underware itu terlepas menyembulkan junior Yunho yang sudah tegang dengan sempurna. Junior yang mengacung tegak berada di depan wajah Jaejoong.

Glupp

Namja cantik itu menegup saliva dengan sedikit susah melihat Junior sempurna milik Yunho yang berukuran big size itu ukuran tiga kali lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Boojae..., sampai kapan kau akan diam dan melihat. Kajja manjakan dia dengan mulutmu !" Yunho mengenggam Juniornya dan mengesekkan kepala miliknya di belahan cherry lips Jaejoong yang masih menutup rapat.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar namja cantik itu meraba milik Yunho setelah cukup siap bibir munginya membuka dan memasukkan junior yunho ke mulutnya hingga mendatangakan lenguhan keluar dari bibir namja manly itu. Terlihat dengan jelas jika Jaejoong kepayahan mengulum Junior berukuran big size itu. Dengan teratur cherry lips itu mengin-outkan sesekali menghisap dan menyedot milik Yunho setitik kristal bening mengalir turun dari pupil mata indahnya akibat sulit bernafas.

"Ahh...ohhh... ni-kmaat boohh..., kau pintarrr ngahhha ahh...lebih cepattthh" Yunho meracu nikmat akibat service mulut yang di berikan Jaejoong dengan replek tangan berotonya memegang kepala namja cantik itu dan membuatnya bergerak maju mundur sesuai irama yang dikehendakinya guna mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih dan lebih lagi.

Plopp..

Bunyi Junior Yunho yang terlepas dari mulut boojaenya akibat ulah tanganya yang mendorong kepala namja cantik itu. Hingga menyebabkan tatapan heran dari sepasang mata doe itu.

"Wae... hyung tidak suka? apa cara joongie salah hikks...hikks..." Jaejoong merasa tersinggung atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Yunho membuatnya sedikit terisak. Yunho yang melihat kesalah pahaman malaikatnya itu segera mengecup cherry lips Jaejoong dan dengan perlahan mendorong tubuh porselen itu kembali dalam posisi terlentang.

"Anio... boojae sangat pintar dan blow jobmu membuatku mabuk, aku hanya ingin mengeluarkanya di tempat seharurnya arrachi ?" pernjelasan Yunho di tanggapi dengan anggukan pelan oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho merentangkan kaki Jaejoong membuat paha sekal itu mengangkang sempurna. Mata musang itu menatap nanar kala melihat keindahan yang terpampang di depan matanya. Hole Jaejoong yang berwarna pink terlihat membuka dan menutup akibat tarikan napas dari pemilinya. Berkali-kali namja tampan nan manly itu harus menelan salivanya yang siap menetes dan reaksi dari Juniornya yang memberontak ingin segera merasakan betapa hangat dan nikmatnya berada di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan demi kian hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Shiittt..., kau membuatku gila boo" Yunho meneggelamkan wajah tampannya di paha dalam Jaejoong menjilat mengecup dan menghisap kulit mulus itu hingga meninggalkan redmark di sana. Setelah puas lidah panasnya menyapu lubang sempit itu, saliva yang akan menjadi pelumas agar saat proses penetralisir nanti boojaenya tidak terlalu merasakan sakit.

"Ahhh...ngghhh...emmmahh...ohh..." desahan seksi meluncur dari bibir plum Jaejoong atas reaksi nikmat yang di rasakanya. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah dan tanganya mencengkram seperai yang terlihat acak-acakan.

Yunho memasukkan satu jarinya disusul dengan jari keduanya. Tatapan matanya tidak berlaih dari wajah Jaejoong namja tampan itu ingin melihat setiap reaksi yang terpancar dari wajah cantik boojaenya. Saat dirasa Jaejoong tidak merasa tersakiti dengan tindakan jari-jarinya Yunho menambah satu jari lagi dan mengerakkanya secara zig zag berharap dapat melebarkan jalan masuk juniornya

"Akkkkhhh... apppooyyoooo...akkk" Jaejoong mulai bergerak gelisah merasakan sakit di holenya

Yunho mengelus-elus Junior Jaejoong yang kembali tegang berharap dapat menyamarkan rasa sakit yang dialami boojaenya. Dengan jarinya yang tak berhenti bergerak guna menemukan titik ternikmat Jaejoong hingga

"Ngehhh..., U-know hyyuuunnng ahhh" Jaejoong mengeluh nikmat saat jemari Yunho berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmat dalam tubuhnya

"Gotca..., aku menemukanya" Yunho tersenyum girang seraya jemari panjangnya bergerak semakin liar menekan secara berulang-ulang titik nikmat Jaejoong tangan kirinya menahan paha namja cantik itu menjaga posisinya agak tetap mengangkang.

"Ngeehhh...uhhh..ahhhhngghhh...U-knowwww...ahhh... more...more...emmmhhh"

Jaejoong meracu nikmat kepalanya membanting kekiri dan kanan peluh terus menetes membasahi tubuh indahnya. Yunho semakin intens menggerakkan jarinya hingga..

"Akkkkhh..."

CROOOOOTTTTTTT... Namja cantik itu klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Cairan putih kental itu menyembur deras mengotori perut ratanya. Tubuh kecilnya terkulai lemas tulang-tulangnya serasa di lolosi satu-persatu

Hoh..hohhh... deru nafasnya memburu seakan habis lari maraton berkilo-kilo mil jauhnya.

Yunho tersenyum puas di usapnya lelehan percum Jaejoong tjari panjangnya membalurkan dengan rata cairan putih kental itu ke single hole Jaejoong. Setelah di rasa cukup Yunho kembali membuka lebar paha Jaejoong, perlahan Juniornya yang telah menegang sempurna dan terasa sakit akibat belum dari tadi belum satu kalipun mengalami klimaks digesek-gesekanya junior miliknya ke lubang rectum Jaejoong yang sedikit membuka hasil dari pesiapan jarinya tadi.

"Ngehhh..." Namja cantik itu kembali melenguh kala merasakan benda besar menggesek kulit luar rectumnya.

Setelah di rasa posisinya pas dengan sekali sentak Yunho berhasil meembobol lubang steril namja cantik itu

Jleeppp

Blessss...

Hentakan yang bertenaga membuat juniornya melesat jauh tertelan dalam hole Jaejoong.

"Akkkkhhhhhh... sakkkittttt hyuuungee...ohhh jeongmalllll apooyooo" Jaejoong menjerit frustasi saat merasakan panas, penuh sekaligus sesak pada bagian holenya, tubuhnya seakan hendak terbelah dua sementara namja manly itu tengah terpejam menikmati cengkraman dinding rectum yang terasa meijit-mijit juniornya.

"Ssshhhh..., nikmaatttt boo...lubangmu sangaattt semppitt ahhh"

"Hikkss...hikkss.. sakiitt hyyuunngg ngehhh..." jaejoong menangis semakin terisak tubuh bawahnya seakan mati rasa tanganya dengan erat mencengkram seprai putih yang menjadi alas tidurnya

Cupp...

Cupp

Cupp..

Yunho mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah rupawan itu berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit namja yang saat ini telah menyatu denganya.

"Tahan ne, sebentar lagi akan nikmat" selesai bicara Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya menaik keluar juniornya hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja kemudian mengehntakanya kembali masuk an mengujam tepat di titik sensitif namja cantik itu a.k.a Jung Jaejoong

"Ngeehhh ahhh... hyuunngg di situuuuhhh ahh..."

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai tanganya mencengkram kedua paha Jaejoong melinggkarkan kaki jenjang itu ke pinggang manlynya. Posisi seperti ini membuat juniornya masuk semakin dalam selanjutnya Yunho menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya mengin-otkan junior big sizenya ke luar masuk lubang surga Jaejoong

"Shhittt..., kenapa senikmat inniiihhh...ahhh..hhh boojaeehh...slutty...ohhhh lubangmu...semmpitttthhh" Yunho meracu kotor merasakan nikmat pada juniornya hal yang sama di rasakan oleh Jaejoong tat kala merasakan junior big size itu menumbuk-numbuk titik postatnya seakan hendak mengoyak tectumnya.

"nggehhhh...ahhh...mmgghhhh...U-knoowww...hhh fasterr...dep.. more...and moree...ahhnghh"

"As you wish baby"

Jlep..

Plokk

Jlepp..

Slepp...

Yunho semakin cepat mengin-outkan Juniornya ke rectum Jaejoong. Bunyi kecipak peraduan antara twins ball yunho yang membentur butt Jaejoong menambah panas suasana. Aroma sexs tercium kental memenuhi kamar hotel itu. Peluh yang terus menetes menambah kesan sexy dan semakin membangkitna gairah bercinta dua insan sesama jenis itu. Desahan demi desahan saling bersahut-sahutan memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ahhh...ngghhh...hyuuunnggg...ak-uuhhhh akaan sammpaiiiiii"

"Sebentarr lagiih boo kita keluarkan bersa-maahhh...ahhh"

Yunho menambah kecepatan tusukanya dengan cepat dan bertenaga hingga namja manly itu merasakan badai organsme akan segera datang hingga..

"Ohh...ahhh sekaraang Boooohhh"

CROOOOTTTTTTTTTTT...

Cairan cinta Jaejoong menyembur ke atas mengotori perut sixpack namja manly itu sedangkan yunho menumpahkan cairanya ke dalam lubang surga milik Jaejoong sebagian cairan berbau khas itu meluber turun mengotori seperai di bawahnya.

Brukkk

Tubuh Yunho ambruk meindih namja cantik yang berada di bawahnya dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu. Kemudian namja berkulitan itu menggeser tubuhnya berbaling di sisi Jaejoong memeluk tubuh porselen itu dari belakang tanpa memutus sambungan tubuh mereka.

Cupp..

Cupp..

Yunho mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di punggung namja cantik itu

"Saranghe boojaejoongie.."

"Nado...U-know hyungg.." Yunho yang mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari cherry lips itu sedikit tersenyum miris. _Namun sayangnya aku Yunho bukan U-know boo_. Yunho berbicara dalam hati.

**.**

**Kim anna**

**.**

Jam dinding yang terpasang di sudut kamar menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Suasana hening menyelimuti kamar hotel mewah itu. Tampak dua sosok manusia sedang bergeleung tertutup selimut di atas bad king size. Yah Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong telah tertidur pulas akibat aktifitas panas yang barusan mereka lewati. Tangan berotot Yunho melingkar dengan erat memeluk posessif pinggang ramping Jaejoong tubuh mereka dalam keadaan masih menyatu.

Draattt...dratttt

Getaran ponsel di meja nakas sebelah Jaejoong tampak mengusik tidur namja cantik itu. Jaejoong berusaha tidak mengindahkan deringan ponselnya akibat rasa lelah dan kantuk yang melanda tubuhnya. Namun ponselnya terus-menerus bergetar, merasa jengah jari lentik itu terjulur mengambil ponsel itu dan menekan tombol hijau tanpa sempat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yeboseo...akhh" Jaejoong berbicara dengan sedikit meringis akibat rasa nyeri pada bagian buttnya yang masuh terisi junior Yunho

"Joongie chagi..., apa kau sudah tidur? Mian aku membangunkanmu...,kenapa dengan suaramu apa kau sakit?"

Deg...

Jantung Jaejoong terpacu dengan cepat kala mendengar suara dari line sebrang. Jaejoong sangat hapal dengan pemilik suara bass itu, tak lain Jung u-know suaminya. Di tatapnya layar ponselnya guna melihat nama yang tetera

U-KNOW HYUNG

Glupp...

Jaejoong menelan salivanya susah payah wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi pucat pasi tanganya seakan tidak kuasa mengenggam ponsel yang beratnya tidak seberapa itu

"Chagi...kau baik-baik saja. Mian malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang. Maaf baru menghubungimu ponselku drop...Joongie? waeo kenapa kau diam..."

Brakkkk...tranngg... bunyi ponsel yang terjatuh ke dasar lantai

"Joongie...

Joongie...

Samar masih terdengar suara panggilan dari line sebrang meski punsel itu telah jatuh ke lantai hingga..

Tutt..

Tuutt..

Sambungan terputus...

Greppp...

Jaejoong merasakan tangan kekar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang

Jlepppp...

Bunyi junior tegang yang masih bersarang di dalam rectumnya kembali menghunus masuk dan menempel dengan erat

"Ahh..." lenguhan tertahan meluncur dari cherry lips merah merekah itu

"Lepaask-an pelukanmu...siapa kau? Keluarkan itu dari tubuh-ku" namja cantik itu berkata dengan sedikit gemetar dan terbata-bata.

"Aku suamimu JUNG YUNHO !"

Slepp..

Jlepp..

Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong dengan tanpa melepaskan juniornya justru mulai mengin-outkan juniornya yang telah menegang. Tatapan mata musangnya menghunus tajam menatap mata doe yang terbelalak sempurna terlihat jelas jika namja cantik itu tengah syok berat. Bagaimana mungkin seharusnya dia bercinta dengan suaminya dengan Jung U-know. Bukan Jung Yunho dan bukankah Jung Yunho sudah meninggal. Namja cantik itu terpaku syokmerasa takut Jaejoong berharap ini tidak nyata semua ini hanya mimpi. Namja yang berada di atas tubuhnya adalah U-know suaminya bukan namja lain.

Jlep...

Slep..

Jlep..

Yunho mengehentak-hentakkan juniornya dengan kasar dan cepat tatapan mata musangnya tidak berlahih sedikitpun dari mata doe namja cantik yang tengah disetubuhinya itu

"Ngehh.."

Jaejoong mencoba menahan desahanya dengan cara mengigit bibirnya.

"Jangan di tahan boo keluarkan desahan merdumu seperti tadi" Yunho berbicara dengan seringaian terpatri di wajah tampanya.

"Akkhhh..nghh...ANDWAEEEE..., hentikahhaannn kau bukan suamiku. KELUARKAN BENDA ITU DARI DALAM TUBUHKU SEKARANNGG bastart !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC N' Review ya ^_-**

**Respon baik cahp dua akan cepet update dan karena ini twoshoot chap depan END**


	2. Chapter 2

**JUNG TWINS**

**By : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong 21 th**

**Jung Yunho 27 th**

**Jung U-know 27 th**

**Warning :**

**YAOI/BOYS LOVE/NC 20/Romance/complicated/hurt dll/suka-suka author/cerita milik saya/tanpa edit ulang jadi akan banyak typo/tidak suka JANGAN BACA/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy with**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2 to 2**

.

.

_"Akkhhh..nghh...ANDWAEEEE..., hentikahhaannn kau bukan suamiku. KELUARKAN BENDA ITU DARI DALAM TUBUHKU SEKARANNGG bastard!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hah... aku suamimu boo... kau milikku. Nikmati saja bukankah boojae menyukai sentuhan Yunnie hem? Ronde kedua baby!" Yunho bebicara dengan seringaianya sementara Juniornya semakin intens menghujam ke rectum sempit milik namja cantik pemilik kulit susu itu.

"Andwaee... shireoo... hikks... hikksss jebbal Yunhooaahh...ughh..., ka-u bukan suamikuhh.. agghh...mm..."

Jaejoong berbicara terbata karena menahan desahanya, _namja_ berparas menawan itu tidak menampik jika rasa nikmat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya membuat darahnya berdesir dan birahinya menggelora tinggi, namun tetap saja dirinya masih _shock_, rasa bersalah pada suaminya Jung U-know masih mendominasi separuh jiwanya karena telah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada _namja_ lain dan yang lebih parahnya lagi sebelumnya dirinya mengaanggap jika Yunho adalah suaminya. Hati Jaejoong terasa tertohok, bagaimana mungkin dirinya mengaku mencintai U-know jika dirinya tidak bisa mengenali suaminya sendiri. Sungguh saat ini _namja_ cantik itu merasa sangat frustasi, rasa nikmat dan perasaan bersalah melebur jadi satu menggelayuti jiwanya.

"Aku suamimu boo apa kau lupa? Bahkan kita sudah menikah jauh sebelum boojae menikah dengan U-know _Hyung_? Gereja kecil panti asuhan Children Candy. Apa kau mengingatnya boo?!"

Yunho menatap mata doe itu intens, dengan terus mengentak-hentakkan juniornya menembus _rectum_ namja cantik yang tengah disetubuhinya itu.

"Ituhh... aku bersama U-know hyung akkhh...nghh.., mwoo jangan katakan kalau ituhh...akkgghh..."

Belum selesai meneruskan ucapanya _cherry lips_ itu kembali mendesah saat merasakan hujaman junior Yunho tepat mengenai titik postatnya.

"Ne itu aku boo, Jung Yunho bukan Jung U-know!"

.

.

**Flast back**

Sore yang indah siluit tubuh _namja_ berpawakan _manly_ tengah bersandar di bawah cherry blossoms, yang tumbuh indah disamping gereja kecil sebuah panti asuhan sederhana berpapan nama Children Candy. Wajah tampan dengan garis dagu tegas, bibir berbentuk hati dan mata setajam musang yang terlihat menutup. Pemandangan ini membuktikan jika sosok tampan itu tengah tertidur damai berpayung awan biru dan kelopak cherry blossoms yang berguguran ke sisi rumput liar yang menjadi alas duduknya. Rambutnya _brunette_ tertutup topi kupluk yang bertudung jaket hitam hingga menambah kesan _cool_ padanya.

_Namja_ tampan itu adalah Jung Yunho saat ini dirinya tengah galau menghadapi masalah pelik yang menimpa hidupnya. Mencintai seseorang yang menganggapnya orang lain, walaupun pada kenyataanya dirinyalah yang pertama kali bertemu dengan _namja cute_ itu. Bukan _Hyung_nya, tapi kenapa seolah takdir tengah mempermainkan hidupnya. Dan marga Jung masih pantaskah dirinya menyandang marga itu, terlihat jelas meski tampak tertidur tenang tapi terselip gurat kegelisahaan dalam raut wajah tampanya.

Tap.. tap.. sreakk..

Terdengar langkah sepasang tapak kaki melangkah menghampiri dimana sosok tampan itu terlelap. Sepasang kaki jenjang milik _namja_ manis berparas menawan dengan mata besar, bibir plum semerah buah _cherry_ dan kulit bersih seputih susu, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat _almount_ bergerak seirama hembusan angin sore yang menerpa sejuk. _Swetter_ rajut putih di tambah syal merah yang melilit leher jenjangnya, membuat sosok menawan bernama Kim Jaejoong itu terlihat semakin bersinar.

Tangan halusnya mengusap rahang tegas _namja manly_ yang tengah terlelap didepanya, menyadari tidak ada peregrakan atas sentuhanya, bibir _plum_ itu mengerucut sebal, kemudian yang dilakukannya adalah menggeser duduk disisi pohon cherry blossoms tempat dimana Yunho bersandar, kepalanya disandarkan keperpotongan bahu Yunho. Rambut halusnya menggesek kulit leher berwarna tan itu, karena merasa ada sentuhan lain mata musang itu mengerjap bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hem, apa Joongie mengganggu tidur Hyung?" Jaejoong mengagkat kepalanya yang sejenak bersandar dibahu bidang Yunho. Mata bulatnya mengerjap imut. Menyadari tidak ada respon dari namja yang ditanyanya Jaejoong berdecit sebal.

"Hyuung..., U-know chagiiii... ierona!"

Brukk..

Namun bukan jawaban yang didapat namja cantik itu melainkan tubrukan dada bidang yang memeluk tubuhnya, lengan berotot itu mendekap tubuhnya dengan posessive.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Bibir hati itu berbicara datar dengan tetap memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Musun suriya? Masih perlu bertanya lagi, tentu saja aku mencintai _Hyung_!" Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada manjanya.

Sreat..

Tangan Yunho menangkup pipi putih Jaejoong manik mata musangnya menatap intens sepasang mutiara kelam milik Jaejoong. Seakan mata musang itu berbicara lewat tatapanya banyak sekali yang ingin Yunho utarakan tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Ingin sekali hatinya berteriak jika dirinya Yunho bukan U-know.

"Baiklah ayo kita menikah.." Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong dan membawa _namja_ beparas menawan itu melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak ke arah gereja sederhana panti asuhan itu. Jaejoong mengekor Yunho tanpa banyak bertanya. Entahlah Jaejoong merasa saat ini jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang saat tangan besar Yunho mengeggam tanganya. Rasa yang kembali dirasakanya. Terakhir kali Jaejoong merasakan ini saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan _namja_ pemilik mata musang itu.

Terkadang Jaejoong dibuat bertanya-tanya akan sosok _namja_ yang dicintainya itu. Apakah U-know berkepribadian ganda atau apa. Penampilan rapi dan berkharisma, dewasa dan sangat memanjakanya, tapi terkadang sikapnya seperti sekarang berdandan seadanya tapi justru terlihat _cool_, dingin dan misterius tapi kenapa _namja_ cantik itu lebih menyukai pribadi _namjachingunya_ yang sekarang. Entahlah Jaejoong tidak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu.

.

.

**Di dalam Gereja**

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri didepan meja dimuka inti ruangan gereja dan di depanya terdapat patung kristus. Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong, mencium pucuk tangan puith pucat milik Jaejoong, hal itu sukses menimbulkan rona merah dipipi _namja_ cantik pemilik mata doe itu.

"Joongie, meskipun tidak ada yang melihat kita, tapi Tuhan menyaksikan ikrar suci ini. Dan meskipun tidak tercatat di catatan sipil. Tapi janji suci ini tercatat di langit. Apa Joongie siap?"

"N-ne... Hyung.." Jaejoong menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Kim Jaejoong bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, menemaniku dalam suka duka, mencintaiku apa adanya, tetap berada disisiku walau apapun yang terjadi dan setia sampai maut memisahkan kita?!" Yunho bicara dengan suara beratnya namun terkesan tegas dan berwibawa.

"Ya, Hyung aku Kim Jaejoong bersedia..." Jaejoong menjawab mantap, senyum indah terukir dibibir cherrynya.

Yunho mengeluarkan cincin dari saku jaketnya. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang cincin karena hanya berupa ranting cherry blossoms yang di rangkai sedemikian rupa menyerupai lingkaran yang pas di jari manis Jaejoong dengan hiasan bunga itu sendiri sebagai pemanis. Yunhopun baru meembuatnya beberapa jam yang lalu saat dirinya memperhatikan Jaejoong sedang bermain dengan anak-anak panti asuhan dari bawah rerimbunan pucuk cherry blossoms.

Dengan cekatan jari panjangnya menautkan cincin hasil kreasinya di jari manis namja cantik yang dicintainya itu.

"Joongie... _saranghe_.."

Cup~

Yunho mengecup bibir _plum_ itu dengan penuh cinta, sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, mengayati ciuman basah dari bibir hati namja manly itu.

"_Nado... saranghe Hyung_.."

**Flast back end**

.

.

Mata _doe_ itu membelalak lebar, ekspresi syock tergambar jelas dari raut wajah cantiknya. Memory masa dimana dirinya mengikat janji didepan Tuhan di gereja satu tahun yang lalu menyeruak kembali terbayang memenuhi otaknya, membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Jadi... Yunho..." Hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong.

"Ne boojae itu aku Yunho, dan aku suamimu. Jadi ini bukan dosa.." Yunho mengehentikan hujamanya, merenggangkan kedua kaki Jaejoong kemudian menarik kedua tangan putih yang terlihat memucat itu hingga membuatnya terduduk dipangkuanya dengan junior tegang miliknya yang masih bersarang dalam gua hangat milik Joongienya.

Ughh..

Lenguhan halus lolos dari bibir _plum_ itu saat merasakan junior Yunho masuk semakin dalam hingga dirasa mencapai pangkal organ dalamnya. Mata _doe_ yang tadinya terbuka sekarang terpejam sayu. Tubuh _naked_nya yang telah bermandikan peluh menempel erat di tubuh _manly namja_ bermata kecil itu. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Yunho mendekap erat tubuh indah Jaejoong yang masih menyatu denganya.

"Hikkss... hiks... ini gila Yunho-ah..., kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa U-know _Hyung_ membohongiku hiksss... kenapa kalian berdua melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku? Aku harus bagaimana Yun?.."

Jaejoong menangis terisak, dirinya tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana, mengingat keadaan tubuhnya yang sekarang.

"Sejak awal kau mencintaiku boo..., akulah yang kau cintai bukan U-know Hyung. Apa booJae ingat dimana pertama kali kita bertemu hem..?" Yunho menggeser kepala Jaejoong yang menempel didada bidangnya, tanganya menangkup pipi pucat itu. Mata musangnya menatap lekat mata _doe_ milik Jaejoong.

"Di-dimana..?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan bibir sedikit bergetar.

"Di halte bus, waktu boojae meminjamkan payung padaku. Saat itu boojae tidak tega saat melihat _namja_ dengan keadaan berantakan dan muka memar kehujanan meringkuk di sudut halte. Saat itu kita tidak saling mengenal tapi mata kita berbicara. _Namja_ itu Yunho boo... bukan U-know!"

"Hikss... hikss... _ottokahe_? _Ottokahe._...? tapi ini salah Yun..., a-ku istri sah U-know _Hyung_ hikss.." Jaejoong semakin terisak lelehan kristal bening terus mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Dan kau juga istriku boo.."

Cup~ Yunho mengecup _cherry lips_ itu,

Sluupp...

Mmppppkkkkkhhhh...

Kecupan Yunho berubah menjadi hisapan dan ciuman yang menuntut. Disesapnya bibir _plum_ Jaejoong, tangan kananya menahan tengguk namja cantik itu sementara tangan kirinya mengusap punggung halus Jaejoong. Perlahan kedua tangan berotot itu turun memegang erat pinggang ramping _namja_ yang duduk dipangkuanya, kemudian dengan perlahan tangan Yunho menaikkan tubuh Jaejoong membuat junior miliknya yang tertanam ditubuh Jaejoong hampir terlepas hingga hanya menyisakan ujungnya saja dan selanjutnya Yunho menurunkan kembali tubuh indah itu dengan hentakan cepat, membuat _hole_ sempit Jaejoong kembali menelan miliknya.

Ugghh... engghh..

Hal itu sukses meembuat Jaejoong melenguh nikmat, wajah namja cantik itu menjadi semakin merah padam, Yunho terus mengeksplorasi rongga hangat dalam mulut Jaejoong membelit lidah panas dan merasakan manisnya _saliva_ namja cantik yang tengah disetubuhinya itu. Yunho semakin _intens_ menaik turunkan tubuh Jaejoong mengerakkan pinggang namja cantik itu, membuat junior tegangnya kelaur masuk lubang surga milik Jaejoong. Ciuman Yunho turun menyusuri leher jenjang yang sudah tidak mulus lagi akibat terlalu banyak _kissmark_ hasil ukirannya. Perhatian mata musangnya tertuju ke pucuk _nipple pink_ yang tengah mengeras itu, tanpa berpikir dua kali bibir hatinya menyesap, menjilat kemudian menyedot pucuk _nipple_ itu dengan rakus. Jaejoong yang merasa terbuai akan kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho semakin mencondongkan dadanya ke wajah namja manly itu tangan lentiknya mengacak surai _brunette _Yunho.

Ngghh..ahh...emmhh..hhh..

Desahan Jaejoong semakin menjadi logikanya tidak lagi berfikir dengan jernih, nafsu dan kenikmatan sudah mendominasi akal sehatnya. Namun tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan aksinya yang sukses mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari wajah cantik Jaejoong karena rasa nikmat yang tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Yuunnn... engghh.."

"_Waeo_ boo..." Yunho menatap wajah _horny_ Jaejoong dengan seringaian khas miliknya.

"Ke-napa berhentii...?" Jaejoong berbicara dengan nada frustasinya namun terkesan manja, membuat Yunho semakin ingin mengerjai boojaenya.

"Berhenti apanya boo... katakan yang jelas, Yuunie tidak mengerti" Suara berat Yunho terkesan menggoda.

"Iss... ituhh... lakukan lagi.." Jaejoong menatap sendu mata musang yang berada didepanya denga mengigit bibir bawahnya yang tampak semakin memerah.

"Ne, ne..., apa Boojae menyukainya hem...? mau lagi?!" Yunho semakin menggoda namja cantik yang berada dipangkuanya itu yang tentu langsung dijawab dengan anggukan malu-malu dari Jaejoong hingga membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aaaa... Yunnie... jangan menggodakuhh.. UGHH...ENGGHH...AKKHH..MM.."

Seketika nada manja itu berubah menjadi desahan berisik yang terdengar merdu membuat birahi seorang Jung Yunho semakin terpacu melihat ekspresi nikmat di wajah boojaenya saat dengan tiba-tiba junior big size miliknya menghujam rectum sempit itu dengan tempo cepat.

Ngghh...ugghhh...mmhhh...ohh..hohh..

Desahan nikmat terdengar bersahut-sahutan menggema di dalam kamar hotel mewah itu kedua insan yang sedang dikuasai nafsu birahi itu berlomba-lomba mencari kenikmata persetubuhan yang tengah dilakukanya. Tubuh putih susu yang telah dipenuhi bercak merah dan pelu itu menempel erat di tubuh _namja_ tampan nan manly berkulit tan a.k.a Jung Yunho.

.

.

Ting..

Tong..

Bunyi pintu lif yang terbuka menampakkan namja tampan dengan setelan jas rapi, mata musangnya terbingkai apik dengan _frame_ kacamata minus yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Diliriknya jam mahal yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganya.

"Hah... sudah pukul lima pagi. Aku harus bergegas, kasiah Joongie. Ada apa denganmu kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan sambungan line dari Hyung. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa"

U-know berguman sendiri sepanjang koridor menuju kamar hotel yang di tempatinya bersama Jaejoong untuk menghabiskan malam pertama mereka. Kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa. Sesampai didepan pintu tanganya membuaka pintu kamar hotel dengan _gold card_ yang tersimpan disaku celananya.

Clek..

Jari panjang U-know menekan saklar lampu kamar yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang. Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuat jantungnya seolah bernenti terpacu, aliran darahnya sekan berhenti memompa. Mata musangnya menatap _shock_ pemandangan yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Bagaimana tidak jika saat ini kedua mata musangnya bertemu tatap dengan mata musang yang sama denganya, tidak hanya matanya melainkan secara keseluruhan fisik nyaris sama.

Saat ini sosok _namja_ yang sama denganya tak lain adalah Yunho adik kembarnya tengah duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang. Dan yang membuat darah U-know mendidih adalah saat mata musangnya melihat makhluk indah tak lain adalah Jung Jaejoong yang tadi siang resmi menjadi istrinya.

_Namja_ berparas menawan itu terlihat tertidur pulas dengan kepala menumpu didada bidang Yunho serta tangan putihnya yang melingkar erat dipinggang _namja manly_ itu. Dan keduanya dalam keadaan polos terlebih disekujur tubuh Jaejoong terlihat jelas bercak merah dan cairan putih yang telah mengering. U-know bukan _namja_ bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca apa yang tengah terjadi sepeninggal dirinya.

"Apa kabar _Hyung_? Lama tidak berjumpa. _Bogoshippo_, apa kau merindukanku?!" senyum penuh arti terpatri diwajah tampan Jung Yunho.

"Yunho! Sedang apa kau? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JOONGIEKU..?! Amarah terlihat jelas terpancar dari manik musang U-know kedua tanganya terkepal erat, menahan emosi yang siap meledak.

"Sssss... jangan berisik _Hyung_. Tidak bisakah kau perlankan suaramu, kasian boojaeku yang kelelahan"

Cup~

Selesai berbicara dengan nada santainya namun terkesan mengejek bibir hatinya mengecup pucuk rambut _almount_ itu.

"_BASTARD_! Jangan sentuh Joongieku Jung Yunho!" U-know terlihat frustasi mata musangnya terlihat memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Cih, Joongiemu? dia juga boojaeku Hyung. Milikmu adalah miliku, bukankah sejak kecil begitu hem?! dan apa tadi jangan sentuh? Mian Hyung aku sudah menyentuhnya... dan ssshh, boojae sangat sempit dan tubuhnya sangat memabukkan Hyung. Sungguh menjadi canduku.."

Cup~

Sreat...

Enghh..

Merasa terusik dengan tidurnya bibir plum itu sedikit melenguh. Yunho kembali mengecup pucuk kepala namja cantik itu kemudian mengeser kepala Jaejoong dan meletakkanya di atas bantal disisinya dan menaikkan merapikan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Jaejoong hingga sebatas dada.

"_Jaljiyo yeppeoda_( cantik)..!"

Yunho beranjak dari atas ranjang meunguti pakaian miliknya yang berserakan dilantai dan memakainya kembali. Setiap gerak-gerik Yunho mendapat tatapan tajam dari mata musang U-know.

Brukk..

Yunho menubruk tubuh Hyungnya yang masih betah berdiri terpaku, memeluk erat tubuh manly yang sama denganya.

"_Hyung bogoshipo_... aku merindukanmu!"

Pelukan Yunho semakin erat setitik kristal bening mulai menetes dari mata musangnya. Yunho memang sangat merindukan _Hyung_nya yang selama dua tahun tidak bertatap muka langsung denganya. Biar bagaimanapun ikatan darah menjadi telepati sendiri bagi kedua _namja_ itu, rasa sayang dan saling memiliki tetap akan mendominasi jiwa mereka, karena kedua _namja_ itu kembar.

U-know masih tetap terpaku, tubuhnya serasa kaku dan sulit untuk bergerak, dirinya tidak menampik jika menyimpan kerinduan yang begitu besar pada _saengnya_. Namun tetap rasa perih menghinggapi ulu hatinya saat mengetahui kenyataan jika Yunho telah merampas orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Menyentuh Jaejoong _namja_ yang dicintainya yang juga dicintai _sesaengnya_.

"Hyung, biarkan aku memiliki Kim Jaejoong. Selama ini kau sudah memiliki segalanya jadi untuk yang satu ini biarkan aku memilikinya. Aku mencintainya dan Hyung juga tau jika boojae juga mencintaiku. Jung Yunho yang dicintai Kim Jaejoong bukan Jung U-know! Jadi mengertilah Hyung.. please..!"

"Pergilah, berikan aku waktu untuk bersama Joongie.." U-know melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan menatap mata Yunho. Sebuah tatapan penuh permohonan.

"Tapi Hyung... " Yunho menatap ragu namja berparas sama denganya itu.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan pada Joongie, percayalah pada Hyungmu"

Hah... U-know menghembuskan nafasnya berat sebelum menlanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat marah padam, hingga ingin memukulmu. Tapi aku tidak sanggup. Kau mencintainya dan akupun sama. Kau suaminya dan aku kenyataanya akulah pasangan syah Joongie. Biarkan _hyung_ bersamanya sebentar saja, ku mohon Yun."

Brukk..

U-know terduduk berlutut di antara kaki jelas jika _namja manly_ itu begitu putus asa akan takdir hidup yang harus dijalaninya bersama Yunho saudara kembarnya. Kenyataan jika mereka berdua mencintai _namja_ yang sama. Tapi mustahil untuk hidup bersama.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya. Sejujurnya dirinya merasa bersalah tapi hatinya tidak bisa mereakan Jaejoong bersama Hyungnya.

"Ne... dua hari Hyung hanya dua hari..." Yunho melangkah pergi setelah menyampikan ultimatumnya pada U-know.

* * *

**Pukul 09.00 pagi waktu KorSel**

Nghh..

_Namja_ berparas menawan a.k.a Jung Jaejoong sedikit mengeliatkan tubuhnya, mata doenya mengerjap pelan saat merasakan silau sinar terang matahari yang memantul dari kaca bening jendela besar kamar hotel itu.

"Sudah bangun chagi?..." U-know yang terlihat tampan dengan _t-shirt_ putih yang membungkus tubuh _manlynya_ terlihat jelas abs perut _sixpacknya_ di padu dengan celana training hitam panjang membuatnya terlihat tampan meski berpenampilan santai.

Deg..

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat saat menyadari keadaanya. _Memory_ malam panas yang direguknya bersama Yunho berkelebat di dalam otaknya. Mata doenya membelalak kaget melihat namja _manly_ yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Senyum menawan terpatri di bibir hatinya, satu hal yang Jaejoong tau _namja_ yang bersamanya saat ini adalah U-know bukan Yunho. Entah dari mana Jajoong melihatnya, tapi _namja_ cantik itu sangat tau jika dia U-know.

Menyadari keadaan tubuhnya, Jaejoong menarik slimut yang membungkus tubuhny semakin tinggi hingga nyaris membenamkan kepalanya. Isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir _cherryn_ya.

Sreat...

Yunho meraih tubuh berbalut selimut itu dan memeluknya erat. Perlahan tanganya menurunkan kain yang menutup wajah rupawan istrinya itu a.k.a Jung Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya tidak mampu menatap U-know.

"Hyung... hiks.. _mianhe_..." Hanya kata itu yang lolos dari bibir _plum_ Jaejoong.

"_Gwanchana_..., _saranghe_ Joongie. Aku tidak perduli walau apapun yang terjadi aku tetap mencintaimu.." Yunho semakin erat memeluk tubuh indah Jaejoong.

"Tapi hyung ak-mpppphh..."

Belum selesai Jaejoong menyelsaikan kalimatnya bibirnya sudah terlebih dulu dibungkam oleh bibir U-know menyesap bibir semerah cherry itu dengan intens.

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan U-know tengah berada di Namsan Seoul Tower. Angin sore yang berhembus terasa dingin membuat rambut _almount_ itu tertiup secara acak mungkin pengaruh keadaan mereka yang berada diketinggian membuat angin bertiup semakin kencang.

U-know melepas _syal_ yang melilit lehernya kemudian memakaikan _syal_ itu keleher jenjang istrinya. Berharap dengan begitu bisa sedikit memberi kehangatan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Joongie lihatlah gembok-gembok itu. Aku penasaran dari sekian ribu gembok cinta yang terkunci disini apa kisah cinta mereka juga berakhir bahagia?" Yunho bermonolog dengan tanganya memeluk erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Em, entahlah _Hyung_ Joongie tidak tau!"

"Bagaimana dengan kita? Kita sudah pernah memasang gembok cinta di sini Joongie" Yunho berbicara hambar.

"Hyung, _mianhe_..." Jaejoong menyelusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang U-know sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Dan Yunho mengelus rambut halus berwarna _almount_ itu dengan sayang. Tatapan mata musangnya memandang jauh kedapan terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan oleh namja tampan berkulit tan itu.

*****OOO*****

"Hyung, ceritakan sekarang!" Jaejoong menatap manik mata musang U-know suaminya yang duduk bersandar disisinya. Saat ini Jaejoong dan U-know sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang king size kamar hotel.

Huh...

U-know sedikit menghembuskan nafas berat dan mulai bercerita tentang semuanya.

**Flast back**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul 2009**

Suasana tegang terasa kental diruang keluarga mansion Jung. Saat ini di tengah ruangan itu sedang berkumpul keluarag Jung yang terdiri dari Mr Jung, Mrs Jung, Yunho dan U-know.

"Kau... benar-benar membuat malu keluarga ini Jung Yunho! DITAROH DI MANA OTAKMU HAH? Kenapa kau tidak berfikir sebelum bertindak. Dasar anak bodoh. BERANINYA KAU..aisss..!"

Mr Jung berteriak marah memaki-maki anak bungsunya Jung Yunho karena dianggap telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga Jung. Pasalnya beberapa media seantero Seoul memuat berita tentang putranya itu.

Berita yang memalukan Jung Yunho putra Jung's Corp melakukan tindakan ilegal dengan _menghacker_ data soal ujian semester Universitas SHINKI. Kampus terkemuka di Seoul tempat kedua anaknya kuliah. Yunho hanya mampu berlutut memohon ampun pada _appanya_ atas kesalahan yang dibutanya. Memang Yunho mengaku salah dan tidak menampik tuduhan itu karena memang dirinya melakukan _hacker_ itu, tapi hal itu semata untuk membantu sahabatnya. Mengingat dosen mata kuliah yang sangat _kiler_ tidak segan memberi nilai kecil hingga membuat mahasiswanya tidak lulus.

Mengetahui dirinya yang ahli di bidang IT lantas teman Yunho meminta tolong padanya untuk membobol data soal ujian. Yunho yang merasa tidak tegapun membantu teman-temanya. Namja _manly_ itu hanya merasa hal ini adalah kenakalan kecil yang akan termaafkan namun dirinya tiak menyangka jika akibat yang di timbulkan akan sebesar ini.

Yunho lupa jika ada nama besar Jung yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dan sekarang citra Jung's Corp menjadi buruk karena kecerobohanya.

Menyaksikan kejadian itu U-know hanya mampu terdiam tanpa bisa membantu adiknya karena U-know sangat tau watak keras appanya. Sementara Mrs Jung hanya mampu menangis terisak.

"Sudah cukup, hentikan hikks... berhenti memukuli anakmu... apa yang harus kau khawatirkan toh, pemberitaannya sudah berhasil diboikot baik di internet ataupun di media. Semuanya akan mereda dengan segera hikss..."

Mrs Jung mencoba meredakan amarah suaminya karena tidak tega melihat wajah Yunho yang sudah babak-belur.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti _Hyungmu_ Yunho? Lihat _Hyung_mu yang selalu berfrestasi dan tidak pernah membuat onar!" Mrs Jung mengehembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Sudahlah appa, maafkan Yunho" U-know mulai angkat bicara.

"Diamlah U-know! Appa tidak minta pendapatmu" Mrs Jung berbicara sakartis.

"Sudah cukup. Kesalahnmu kali ini tidak bisa appa _tolerir_ lagi. Sekarang KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI! Appa tidak punya anak sepertimu! Kembalilah jika kau sudah jadi orang yang lebih berguna." Selesai mengeluarkan ultimatum tegasnya Mr Jung berjalan meinggalkan ruangan mansion itu.

**Flast back end**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menyudahi ceritanya, tanganya semakin erat memeluk Jaejoong membuat tubuh namja cantik itu merapat kedada bidangnya.

"Em.., tapi kenapa _Hyung_ bilang jika Yunho sudah meninggal?" Mata _doe_ itu mengerjap imut.

"Itu karena tiga bulan setelah Yunho pergi dari rumah keluarga kami mendapat kabar jika terjadi kecelakaan bus di jalan tol dan bus itu terbakar. Menurut data dari pihak polisi salah satu penumpang bus naas itu adalah Yunho. Mengetahui hal itu _appa shock_ berat hingga mengakibatkan penyakit jantungnya kambuh hingga harus di rawat di rumah sakit dan setelah satu bulan appa menjalani perawatan intensif akhirnya _appa_ meninggal dan setahun kemudian _eomma_ menyusul _appa_"

Huh.. U-know menghembuskan nafasnya berat, mata musangnya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"_Gwanchana Hyung_... ada Joongie disini" Jaejoong mengelus pundak U-know berharap dengan begitu bisa sedikit meringankan beban namja tampan yang berstatus suaminya itu.

"Tapi sebelum meninggal _appa_ berpesan padaku. Andai Yunho masih hidup _appa_ ingin menyerahkan posisi presdir pada Yunho jika anak itu sudah berubah. Sebenarnya Yunho _namja_ yang pintar dan berbakat hanya saja kelakuanya sedikit bandel dan suka membuat onar. Saat itu _appa_ hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran ke Yunho. Baik _appa_ maupun eomma tidak bermaksud untuk mebanding-bandingkan aku dan Yunho"

"Trus sejak kapan _hyung_ tau jika Yunho masih hidup. Dan kenapa _Hyung_ bohong padaku?!" Jaejoong menatap mata musang itu kecewa.

"Kami kira Yunho memang sudah meninggal tapi aku tau jika ternyata Yunho masih hidup sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat Joongie mengatakan bertemu denganku di lain tempat dengan tampilan berbeda. Padahal aku tidak merasa bertemu denganmu" U-know tersenyum hambar.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ bohong padaku?"

"Mianhe joongie, aku berfikir jika lebih baik berbohong padamu. Karena aku mencintaimu. _Hyung_ tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, mungkin ini terdengar egois tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu Joongie, aku tau jika _namja_ yang membuat jantungmmu berdetak itu Yunho bukan aku!" U-know berbicara terengah-engah menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Hiks.. _Hyung_ jahat! Apa Hyung tidak kasihan pada Yunho. Hidupnya pasti sangat berat hiks.." Jaejoong menangis terisak, tangan pucatnya memukul-mukul dada bidang U-know.

"Setelah tau jika Yunho masih hidup aku mencari informasi tentang adikku. Aku memantau kehidupanya. Dan aku tau jika dirinya sukses dengan caranya sendiri. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali dengan hatinya. Tanpa ada rasa sakit. Hanya itu Joongie, mengertilah...!"

U-know mengeggam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang memukul-mukul dadanya. Menatap bola mata _doe_ itu sendu.

"Aku akan menebus dosaku, aku sudah berjanji pada Yunho. Tapi untuk malam ini bisakah kau memberikan hatimu padaku Joongie? Hanya malam ini jadilah milikku karena biar bagaimanapun aku suamimu" U-know memegang pundak Jajoong dan membaringkan tubuh itu ke atas _bed_. Dengan tubuhnya berada di atas namja cantik pemilik kulit susu itu.

"_please_..."

Jaejoong menutup matanya kristal bening lolos dari mutiara kelam miliknya. Dengan ragu Jaejoong menanggukkan kepalanya.

"_Gomawo baby_.."

Cuh~

U-know mengecup _cherry lips_ Jaejoong dengan lembut. Bibir hati itu menyelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh namja cantik yang berada dibawahnya. Mengecup, menyesap dan memberikan tanda kepemilikanya lewat _kissmark_ yang di sebarkanya hampir tiap lekuk tubuh _porselen_ itu membuat tanda yang sebelumnya dibuat Yunho semakin bertambah dengan _kissmark_ yang diberikan U-know.

Ughh... engghhh..

Jaejoong mendesah nikmat, tubuh indahnya yang bermandikan peluh mengeliat gelisah saat merasakn hujaman bertenaga yang diciptakan oleh junior U-know menyentuh titik postatnya secara berulang-ulang mendatangkan kenikmatan tiada tara. Yang membuat tubuhnya harus rela memuntahkan spermanya sebanyak dua kali. Mata doenya terpejam sayu, bibir plumnya memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Pinggul kokoh U-know semakin cepat bergerak naik turun mengoyak _rectum_ sempit Jaejoong yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Joongiehh... apa sama rasanya saat bersetubuh dengan Yunho? Apa sama nikmatnya hem?!"

U-know bertanya dengan menatap mata _doe_ indah milik Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan gerakanya.

"Emm..hh... akuhh.. tidak tau Hyunggg... ahhh" desahan Jaejoong semakin menggila saat U-know semakin brutal mengin-outkan Juniornya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"Berbalik dan menungginglah _baby_..."

Jaejoong yang sudah dilanda birahi tinggi itu hanya menuruti kehendak sang _seme_.

Plop...

Bunyi junor U-know yang terpaksa keluar dari _rectum_ Jaejoong akibat pergerakan _uke_ yang mengubah posisinya. U-know besusah payah menelan _salivanya_ saat melihat pemandangan menggiurkan yang berada di depanya. Pantat sekal licin yang dihiasi beberapa _kissmark_ dan lubang _rectum_ bewarna pink yang sedikit membuka berkedut dengan lelelan cairan putih disekitar lubang sempit itu, merembes turun ke paha mulus Jaejoong.

Jlepp..

Akkhhh.. ugghh...

Jaejoong memekik terkejut saat tiba-tiba junior U-know mengehntak masuk memenuhi lubangnya. Rasa nikmat membuat jiwanya seakan melayang terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Jlep..

Plop..

Jlep..

Ahh... nghhh..uugghhhh..

U-know mengocok lubang sempit itu dengan hentakan bertenanga membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergoncang hebat. Lenguhan dan desahan menggema dalam kamar hotel kedap suara itu.

"Saranghe Joongieh... bagaimana mungkin akuhh rela melepaskan ke-nikmathaann inihh..."

.

.

**Five years ago**

"_Umma._... Minne mau _cake _lagiii..." namja berusia empat tahun berpipi chabi dan bermata musang dengan kulit putih pucat itu, terlihat merengek pada _ummanya_ meminta _cake_ lagi padahal dirinya telah menghabiskan lima potong _cake _buatan Jaejoong. Yah Jaejoong adalah _umma_ dari Jung Changmin bocah menggemaskan yang terlahir dari rahimnya.

"Isss... Minnie mandi dulu eoh, nanti _umma_ beri _cake_ lagi" Jaejoong membujuk putranya jari lentiknya mulai melucuti piyama tidur bergambar beruang yang dipakai anaknya.

"_Shiereo._... _apppaaaaa_ beluangg... _ummma _gajah jahhhattt huweeee..." Changmin mulai mengelurakan tangisanya yang sukses membuat _mansion_ itu bergetar ( plakk lebay)

"Minne jangan nakal eoh! Kasian _umma_ mandi dulu nanti _appa_ belikan mobil-mobilan satu lusin. Mau?" Namja tampan pemilik mata musang itu terlihat rapi memakai setelan jas mahalnya pakaian resmi yang di kenakanya saat bekerja di Jung's Corp sebagai presdir tentunya. Tangan berototnya mengelus rambut hitam putranya mencoba meredakan tangisan sang bocah _evil_ a.k.a Jung Changmin.

"Yunnie, jangan terlalu memanjakanya .." Bibir hati itu mempout imut.

Cup~

"Hey mau kumakan lagi eoh?" Yunho mengenyring nakal menatap boojaenya setelah mendaratkan kecupan mesra di bibir _plum_ istrinya itu.

"Iss..., dasar _pervert._." Jaejoong memukul pundak suaminya sementara tanga berotot Yunho melingkar erat dipinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Yah, seperti itulah rutinitas keluarga kecil itu dipagi hari. Jaejoong yang harus selalu bangun pagi keculai hari libur untuk menyiapkan keperluan suami dan putranya. Menyiapakn sarapan dan memasangkan dasi pada Yunho adalah rutinitas wajib baginya. Dan jangan lupakan kenakalan putra semata wayangnya Changmin yang selalu sukses membuat namja cantik itu mengelus dada. Bagaimana tidak jika setiap hari namja berparas menawan itu harus berkejar-kejaran dengan bocah _evil_ itu untuk sekedar membujuknya mandi karena diusia empat tahun Jung changmin sudah aktif di _playgroup_.

U-know benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk merelakan Jaejoong bersama Yunho, _Hyung_ kembaran Yunho itu memilih pergi meninggalkan Korea, mencoba meniti karir dari nol lagi. Kabar terakhir yang di dengar Yunho dan Jaejoong jika saat ini Jung U-know menentap di Belanda.

.

.

Tampak namja cantik pemilik mata _doe_ keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan bersama Jung changmin putranya yang masih mengenakan seragam _playgroup_nya. Tubuh langsingnya yang terbalut _tank top_ warna _pink_ muda yang dilapisi _swetter_ abu bergaris putih dan dipadu dengan celana jens pres serta sepatu cat putih membuat namja itu terlihat mempesona. Ditambah kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Seakan menambah beribu kali lipat pesona seorang Jung Jaejoong. Tangan putihnya terlihat sibuk membawa kantung belanja dan disisinya tampak Changim memegang ujung bajunya sambil mulutnya tak berhenti menyesap _ice cream_ rasa _banana_ ditanganya.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuju parkiran.

"Minne, pelan-pelan eoh, lihat pipimu jadi penuh _ice cream_" Jaejoong mengambil _tisyu_ sari tasnya dan mengusap pipi _chabi_ putranya yang berlepotan _ice cream_. Sementara Changmin hanya memasang ekspresi polosnya dengan menunjukkan cengiran gigi ompongnya.

Emmpphh..

Belum sempat tangan putih itu membuka pintu mobilnya. Jaejoong merasakan ada tangan yang mebekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan hingga membuat kesadaranya menghilang.

"_Umma_..."

"_Umma_mu akan bermain sebentar bersama _ahjussi_, Changmin anak baik kan? Ini untukmu berikan ke appamu _arra!_" Sang _ahjussi_ berpawakan _manly_ itu memberikan secarik kertas ketangan mungil Changmin.

Ckleak..

Srittt..

Brumm...

"_Ummmaaaaa_... huuuweeeee... hikkss...hikksss"

Changmin menangis histeris saat melihat _umma_nya dibawa pergi dengan menggunakan mobil hitam. Teriakan changmin sukses mebuat _security_ parkiran mall itu datang, memang suasana parkiran bawah tanah itu dalam keadaan sepi.

"Ada apa nak hem?..."

"_Umma_ku... _umma _minne dibawa pergi _ahjussi_ hikkss...hikss..."

.

.

Suasana ricuh dan panik mewarnai parkiran mall pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul itu. Terliahat polisi dan detektif dan orang-orang yang kebetulan saat itu sedang berada di mall itu tampak berkerumun dilokasi di mana Jaejoong diculik. Dari kesemrawutan itu terlihat Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan entahlah, rasa lelah, cemas khawatir bercampur jadi satu. _Namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang membawa Changmin putranya yang tengah menangis itu kedalam pelukanya.

"Cupp... _uljimane_, jangan menangis ne, _umma_ pasti kembali. Anak _appa_ jelek saat menangis" Yunho mencoba menenangkan putranya meski sejujurnya dirinya diliputi kecemasan luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak jika istrinya Jung Jaejoong saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaanya. Dunianya seakan berhenti berputar saat polisi menghubungi ponselnya ketika dirinya tengah meting di perusahaanya Jung's Corp miliknya menyatakan jika istrinya Jung Jaejoong diculik oleh pria tak dikenal.

"Shireooo... minne mau ummmaaaaa... huweee..." Changmin terus menangis memukuli dada bidang yunho.

.

.

Jalan tol yang menuju ke provinsi Gwangju tampak lengang. Hanya sedikit kendaraan yang melintas. Diantara sekian kendaraan itu terlihat mobil Jibz hitam tengah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan. Namja tampan berpawakan manly dengan sedikit brewok disekitar rahang tegasnya. Membuatnya terlihat tampan sekaligus sangar melajukan mobilnya dibelakang kemudi dengan kecepatan sedang. Jari panjangnya mebuka kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, hingga menampakkan mata kecil setajam musang. Bibir hatinya tersunging menampakkan senyuman datar dan kosong. Telihat jelas gurat kecemasan di dalamnya.

Mata musangnya melirik jok samping dimana tergolek sosok _namja_ berparas menawan dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Keadaan kursi dengan _engsel_ yang di _sething _sedikit datar hingga membuat posisi duduk namja cantik itu sedikit kebelakang. Hal ini membuat orang di luar atau pengendara lain tidak bisa melihat wajah _namja_ rupawan itu selain sosok namja _manly_ yang berada dibelakang kemudi di sebelanya.

Jari panjangnya mengusap pipi putih pucat milik _namja_ cantik pemilik mata _doe_ itu.

"Joongie, lima tahun tidak bertemu. Kau terlihat semakin matang. Mian aku tidak sanggup melupakanmu.."

.

.

**At Jung mansion**

Yunho tengah menyelimutkan selimut tebal bermotif gajah itu ketubuh anaknya yang terlelap akibat kelelahan karena tidak berhenti menangis. Terlihat jelas pipi chabinya memerah dan mata musangnya yang mewarisi appanya terlihat sembab.

Yunho tidak bisa membendung tangisanya. Kristal bening itu mengalir bebas dari pupil mata musangnya. Tanganya mengeggam erat kertas putih yang mulai kusut akibat cengkraman tanganya.

Kertas putih yang mebuat yunho _shock_ saat membacanya. Membuat emosinya meluap. Rasa marah, sakit hati, tidak terima dan rasa bersalah melebur jadi satu menggelayuti hatinya yang terasa perih karena kehilangan separuh jiwanya Jung Jaejoong.

**Yunho apa kabar? Apa kau merindukan Hyung?**

**Hyung merindukanmu... sangat..., apa kau hidup bahagia selama lima tahun terakhir ini?**

**Tadinya Hyung berharap bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia. Tapi pada kenyataanya aku tidak bahagia,**

**Aku tidak bisa melepasnya, aku tidak bisa merelakanya bersamamu.**

**Lima tahun aku mencobanya... tapi tetap tidak bisa.**

**Aku hampir gila...**

**Kau sudah mereguk kebahagian selama lima tahun dan bahkan di anugrahi buah cinta yang sangat menggemaskan. Hyung bahagia memiliki keponakkan lucu seperti Changmin.**

**Tapi...**

**Biarkan Hyung mencicipi kebahagian sebentar saja, **

**Aku juga menginginkan Joongie..., **

**Bolehkah aku menitipkan benihku dalam rahim suburnya?**

**Aku ingin juga memiliki anak darinya. Dari Joongieku.. bolehkah aku menyebutnya demikian.**

**Dan maaf telah memisahkan Changmin dengan ummanya, aku akan mengembalikanya kesisimu jika aku sudah siap, sekarang biarkan aku memiliknya.**

**Kau masih ingat janji masa kecil kita**

**Milikmu juga milikku**

**Kita miliki bersama**

**Karena kita Jung twins**

**...**

**U-know**

.

.

"Arrrgggghhhh_... ANDWAEEEEEEE_..."

Yunho menjerit pilu... sangat pilu...

.

.

_"Meskipun film romantis di akhiri dengan adegan ciuman panas dan berakhir bahagia_

_Tapi tetap saja setelah itu masih ada kehidupan yang harus di jalani_

_Hidup masih terus berjalan_

_Dan kita tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya"_

.

.

END

**Huwa... jangan timpukin anna yc?**

**Mian jika endingnya tidak sesuai harapan..., tapi beginilah adanya**

**anna gak suka bikin cerita yang alurnya mudah ketebak.. gak ada gregetnya gitu he..e.. ( author somplak ) ^^**

**Anna tulisnya dengan hati ^_-**

**minta reviewnya ne..**

**Gomawo untuk follows dan favoritnya juga reviewnya..**

.

.

Cindyshim07 | miszshanty05 | Clein cassie | siDer tobat | kim shendy | missjelek | yoon HyunWoon | Phoneix emperor Nipplejae | mita changmin | snow. Drop 1272 | ifa. P . arunda | jungYj | zhe | Chie Na orangel | simijewels | kim eun seob | alin 2709 | nickeYJcassie | ShinJiwoo920202 | sirayuka gia | jae sekundes | guest | irengeovanny | Kireina | missy84 | JUNG YONGKI | Guest | De | maya 22 | Minnie95 | pinkan mambo Junbo | guest | Glowing | Dipa woon | 3kjj | kittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny | lady Ze | ndapaw | shinkirara | EMPEROR-NUNEO | Ristinok137 dan silent reader

**Special thank's**

**Phoneix emperor Nipplejae Yang udah mau koreksi sedemikian detailnya..**

**Chap ini anna coba perbaiki.. semoga gak mengecewakan ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**JUNG TWINS**

**By : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong 21 th**

**Jung Yunho 27 th**

**Jung U-know 27 th**

**Warning :**

**YAOI/BOYS LOVE/Romance/complicated/hurt dll/suka-suka author/cerita milik saya/tanpa edit ulang jadi akan banyak typo/tidak suka JANGAN BACA/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy with**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

**.**

**.**

_Doe eyes_ kelam itu menatap kosong jutaan bintang yang mengantung di langit malam. Terlihat seperti taburan berlian putih yang berkilau. Jari lentiknya menarik kerah _sweater woll_ rajut warna merah yang memang memiliki model kerah tinggi hingga menutup leher jenjangya. Meskipun udara kota Nagoya terasa sangat dingin, mungkin pengaruh musim semi yang tengah berlangsung di negara dengan julukan matahari terbit itu. Jaejoong tidak memperdulikanya, sungguh bagi namja cantik itu hatinya terasa berpuluh kali lipat lebih dingin.

Saat ini _namja_ cantik pemilik mata _doe_ itu tengah berdiri diatas balkon apartement Jung U-know. _Namja_ tampan yang tidak dipungkirinya juga masih berstatus suaminya. Mengingat jika memang _namja_ tampan itu belum menceraikanya. Setelah lima tahun dirinya hidup tenang bersama keluarga kecilnya, hidup bahagia dengan Yunho dan Changmin putranya. Kenapa hal gila ini harus di alaminya.

Sungguh Jaejoong merasa menyesal karena tidak berpikir dewasa. Semua ini salahnya, benar yang dikatakan U-know _namja_ tampan yang merupakan saudara kembar suaminya itu, jika dirinya masih istri syah Jung U-know.

'Huh... bodoh! Kau bodoh Jae, bagaimana bisa kau tidak sadar jika memiliki dua suami.. hohh..., kau orang terbodoh yang pernah ada. Hikss.. hiks..'

Jaejoong tidak sanggup lagi membendung tangisanya. Telapak tanganya mencoba membekap mulutnya berharap bisa menahan isak tangisnya tapi tidak bisa, justru tangisanya semakin menjadi. Masih segar dalam ingatan namja cantik itu akan apa yang di katakan U-know empat bulan yang lalu saat menculiknya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Korea.

.

_"Hyung, kenapa kau lakukan ini hikss..., waeo? Kenapa menculikku. Memisahkan aku dengan Yunnie dan Minne hikss..., bawa aku kembali ke Korea U-know Hyung, jebbal...!"_

_"Hyung tidak menculikmu.., tidak ada suami yang menculik istrinya."_

_"Ania, apa yang kau katakan Hyung. Bukankah Hyung sudah merelakanku bersama Yunnie. Sudah lima tahun lamanya jadi bagaimana bisa seperti ini...?! hikkss..."_

_"Mian Joongie, tapi Hyung tidak bisa melepasmu. lima tahun hidup tanpamu aku nyaris gila. Aku masih suami syahmu jadi aku juga berhak atas dirimu!"_

_._

Tangan _namja_ cantik itu meremas perut ratanya yang sedikit buncit. Yah, didalam rahim subur Jaejoong tengah berkembang janin berusia tiga bulan. Benih milik Jung U-know.

'Yun, minne.., _mianhe jeongmal mianhe_...'

Grepp..

Sepasang lengan kokoh berwarna kulit tan melingkar erat dipinggang _namja_ cantik itu, memeluknya dengan _posessive_.

"Aku pulang Joongie..." _namja_ tampan yang tak lain adalah U-know itu sedikit mengendurkan pelukanya saat merasa tidak ada respon berarti dari Jaejoong. Tangan besarnya mengusap perut sedikit buncit _namja_ cantik itu.

Chu~

U-know berjongkok dan mengecup perut Jaejoong yang terbalut _sweater_.

"Apa kabar _age_ya? Seharian ini Jung kecil tidak membuat _umma_ repot kan?"

"..."

Hening, tetap tidak ada jawaban hingga,

Tes..

U-know merasakan ada tetesan air menyentuh kulit tanganya, kepalanya mendongak keatas, mata musangnya menatap wajah _namja_ cantik yang dicintainya itu. Dan U-know tau jika air yang jatuh membasai punggung tanganya adalah air mata Jaejoong.

Brukk..

U-know menubruk tubuh ringkih itu, membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya namun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasakan hangat, hatinya benar-benar terasa membeku, lelehan kristal bening semakin deras mengalir dari sepasang _doe eyes_ kelamnya.

"Mian Joongie, Jangan seperti ini! Pukul saja aku, hina aku, atau makilah sesukamu. Tapi jangan seperti ini. Kasihan _ageya_ kita., _jebbalyo_...!"

"Hiks..., hikss..., U-know _Hyung_, Joongie rindu Minne dan Yunnie. Rasanya di sini sangat sakit hingga aku ingin mati!" Jaejoong meremas dada kirinya.

"Joongie mau pulang ke korea _Hyung. Jebball_..."

Bruk..

_Namja_ cantik itu tak sadarkan diri dan jatuh terkulai dipelukan U-know.

"Joongie..., Bangun sayang..., Joongie... _please_ hik.." Yunho mengguncang tubuh istrinya yang tak sadarkan diri, _namja_ tampan itu begitu panik hingga tak mampu membendung tangisanya.

.

.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istriku ?!"

"Istri anda baik-baik saja. Hanya saja kandunganya sedikit lemah. Sebaiknya hindari berpikir yang berat hal itu dapat menyebabkan stres. Dan tentunya sangat tidak baik bagi ibunya dan bayinya. Ini sudah saya tulis resepnya" Dokter kandungan yang menjadi langganan _cek up_ Jaejoong semenjak usia kandunganya saat masih berusia satu bulan itu, menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisi resep obat.

"Ne, terimakasih dok"

"baiklah saya permisi dulu Mr Jung"

.

.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang, dimana terdapat sosok indah istrinya sedang tidur terlelap. Tangan kasarnya menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Jaejoong sebatas dada. Diusapnya pipi tirus itu yang terlihat semakin tirus dan memucat. _Doe eyes_ biasanya selalu bersinar itu sekarang terpejam dan terlihat sembab. Terlihat jelas gurat lelah dalam raut wajah rupawanya.

"Joongie, apa kau begitu menderita hidup bersamaku. Apa tidak ada sedikitpun cinta untukku? Apa aku terlalu egois? Apa tindakan yang kulakukan salah hem? a-ku hanya _namja_ lemah yang juga punya rasa cinta. Aku juga menginginkan kasih sayang dan perhatian darimu Joongie..., tidak bisa kah kau menyayangiku sebesar rasa sayangmu kepada Yunho dan Changmin. Meskipun kau marah, kesal atau benci padaku, tapi tidak bisakah kau lebih perduli pada _ageya_ kita. _Ageya_ yang sedang tumbuh dalam rahimu. _Wae_ Joongie, _waeo._...? hiks..."

U-know menumpahkan semua unek-unek yang terpendam di dalam hatinya. Semua rasa sakit dan kehampaan yang selama ini menggerogoti jiwanya. _Namja_ tampan itu sangat sadar jika apa yang dilakukanya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Memisahkan Jaejoong dari putranya, dari _namja_ yang dicintainya. Sebelumnya U-know berpikir jika Jaejoong berada di dekatnya dan bersamanya maka _namja_ tampan itu akan bahagia.

Tapi pada kenyataanya tidak sesederhana itu. Meskipun raga Jaejoong bersamanya tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Jiwa _namja_ cantik itu masih setia berada di Seoul di mana Yunho dan Changmin berada. Bahkan setelah U-know berhasil menanamkan benihnya di rahim _namja_ pemilik kulit susu itu, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengubah keadaan. U-know tetap tidak bisa mengubah hati Joongienya. Hati Jaejoong masih dan tetap milik Yunho.

U-know tersadar dari lamunan putus asanya saat melihat _doe eyes_ itu perlahan mengerjab membuka.

"Joongie _chagiya_, kau sudah bangun.." Yunho membantu Jaejoong duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang tanganya meraih segelas air putih dimeja nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Ini minumlah!"

Jaejoong meminum air yang disodorkan U-know ke mulutnya dan meminumya dalam diam.

"Kita akan pulang ke Korea." Sebuah kalimat _simple_ yang terucap dari bibir hati itu tapi berhasil menciptakan respon bagi _namja_ cantik itu. _Doe eyesnya_ yang sempat meredup itu terlihat kembali bersinar.

"_Hyung_ ti-dak bohong..?" _Doe eyes_ itu menatap manik mata musang U-know mencoba mencari kebenaran di dalamnya.

"Ne, lusa kita pulang."

Bruk..

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh _manly_ U-know.

"_Gomawo Hyung_, aku menyayangimu.."

.

.

Udara dingin yang menyelimuti kota Nagoya terasa sangat kental. Namun suasana berbeda justru terjadi di di dalam kamar apartemen berlantai dua puluh yang terletak di jantung kota Nagoya itu. Suasana panas sudah terbakar sejak empat jam yang lalu. Derit suara ranjang yang bergerak seirama dengan aktifitas dua insan yang sedang menikmati malam panas terakhir. Yah, yang terakhir.

U-know menginginkan persetubuhan penuh gairah sebagai permintaan terakhirnya pada Jaejoong. Setelah malam ini _namja_ tampan berkulit tan itu akan melepaskan _namja_ cantik yang di cintainya itu untuk selamanya. Membiarkan Jaejoong kembali kepelukan Yunho saudara kembarnya. _Namja_ yang di cintai oleh istrinya itu. Dan U-know juga berjanji pada Jaejoong jika dirinya akan mengurus surat perceraian. Setelah malam ini Jaejoong bukan lagi miliknya (U-know)

_Doe eyes_ kelam namja berparas sempurna itu menatap sayu namja yang berada di atas tubuhnya, memenjarakan tubuh poreselenya dalam kungkungan tubuh manly dengan warna kulit coklat karamel milik U-know.

**U-know POV**

Tidak tau perasaan seperti apa yang lebih mendominasi jiwaku. Perasaan marah, kecewa, putus asa sekaligus rasa bersalah mungkin seperti itulah penggambaran yang tepat. Sungguh jauh di dasar hati kecilku tidak pernah rela melepaskan Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpanya. Tanpa mendengar suara merdunya, tanpa melihat wujud sempurnanya dan tidak lagi merasakan kehangatan serta kenikmatan surga yang hanya mampu kuraih bersama Jaejoong seorang.

Aku mencoba merekam dalam otakku, tiap gerakan dan desahan _sexy_nya dibawah kendaliku. Melihatnya yang sangat menikmati permainanku. Membuatku bertanya-tanya apa benar tidak ada tempat untukku dihatinya.

Aku tidak perduli walau sudah hampir lima jam menjamah tiap lekuk tubuh indahnya dan berulang kali menumpahkan benihku ke dalam tubuhnya. Sungguh aku tidak mau malam ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Lihatlah tubuh indahnya yang telah dipenuhi lukisan abstrak perpaduan warna merah dan putih dan kulitnya yang licin dan mengkilap akibat peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh yang tergolek pasrah atas semua perlakuanku. Aku semakin menyukai tubuhnya yang sekarang. Dada bidang sedikit berisi dengan _nipple pink_ yang mencuat, _butt_ padat nan kenyal, perut yang sedikit membuncit. Demi Dewa Neptunus Jaejoong dalam keadaan hamil muda justru membuatnya terlihat lebih _sexy_.

Katakan padaku cantik, sihir apa yang kau gunakan. Hingga membuat Jung U-know gila. Dan lagi juniorku kembali _hard_ setelah dua kali memuntahkan benihku didalamnya. _Saliv_aku kembali menetes kala melihat surga di depanku. Kedua kaki yang membuka lebar memperlihatkan _manhole_ _pink_ pucat yang telah berlumuran spermaku. Mungkin terlalu banyak menumpahkanya hingga _hole_ sempit itu tidak mampu menampungnya. Sungguh biarkan aku bahagia malam ini Joongie..

**End U-know POV**

"_Hyunge_..., Joongie le-lah..." Wajah menawan itu terlihat lelah dan sayu kedua belah kakinya yang terbuka terlihat bergetar karena rasa ngilu dibagian _holenya_. Salahkan U-know yang seakan tidak lelah menyetubuhinya. _Namja_ tampan itu benar-benar tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan setiap detiknya malam terakhirnya bersama Jaejoong.

"Ini yang terakhir chagiya.."

Jlebbb...

Akkhh... Uggghhh...

Junior big size U-know kembali terbenam sempurna ke dalam hole Jaejoong, tanpa mengalami kesulitan mungkin pengaruh hole namja cantik itu yang sudah sedikit terbuka di tambah lelehan sperma milik U-know yang sudah dua kali di tumpahkanya, hingga menjadi pelumas tersendiri. Jaejoong kembali melenguh dan mendesah saat ruang kosong miliknya kembali terisi oleh milik suaminya.

Mmmpcpckkkkhhh

U-know merundukkan tubuhnya menjajah cherry lips Jaejoong memainkan lidah panasnya menyelusuri gua hangat yang tercipta di dalam mulut namja cantik itu dengan juniornya yang bergerak teratur menumbuk titik ternikmat didalam tubuh Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dan kewalahan, tubuhnya terasa luluh lantak. Jemari lentinya meremas seprai putih yang sudah tidak putih lagi itu, sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat sekaligus sakitnya.

Huhh...ahhh...emm...

Hanya desahan erotis yang memenuhi kamar apartement mewah itu. U-know terus bergerak dengan cepat menarik ulur juniornya dalam hole Jaejoong. Peluh yang bercucuran menambah kesexyian namja tampan bermarga Jung itu. Kenikmatan yang ingin sepuasnya ia raih tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Jooongieeeee...a..kkkggg..."

Croot.

Lagi, cairan putih berbau khas itu tumpah memenuhi lubang anal namja cantik yang berada dibawahnya.

Ploop..

Brukk..

U-know menjatuhkan tubuhnya berbaring di samping Jaejoong, setelah mengeluarkan benda kebanggaanya dari sarangnya. Deru nafas yang memburu menadakkan jika seluruh energinya telah terkuras untuk katifitasnya malam ini. Tanganya menarik ujung selimut mengelung tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaejoong.

Chu~

Bibir berbentuk hati itu mendarat di kening Jaejoong. Dan membawa tubuh indah tiu kedalam pelukannya.

'Saranghe Joongie, selanjutnya..., bahagialah bersama Yunho dan Changmin, tentunya jangan lupakan _ageya_ kita. Aku ingin memiliki putri yang mewarisi kecantikanmu. Bahagialah demi aku. Karena aku akan pergi jauh..., _mianhe, saranghe_ dan _gomawo_ istriku!'

.

.

**At mansion Jung**

Yunho duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan seprai bermotif beruang. Di atasnya terbaring Changmin, putra tampannya yang biasanya selalu ceria dan montok kini terlihat kurus dan pucat. Sosok tampan Yunho sebenarnya tak kalah mengenaskanya dengan putranya. Mata musangnya yang kehilangan ketajaman tatapanya. Dagunya yang mulai ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus, rambut coklatnya yang terlihat memanjang dan kusut. Sungguh _namja_ tampan itu terlihat sangat memprihatinkan.

Yunho tidak lagi memperdulikan penampilanya. Yang Yunho perdulikan hanya Changmin putranya yang seang sakit dan tergolek lemah di atas bed. Sejak empat bulan menghilangnya Jaejoong Changminlah yang paling menderita. Sudah satu minggu bocah mengemaskan itu sakit karena rasa rindu yang sudah tak tebendung lagi pada _Umma_nya.

Yunho bukanya hanya hanya diam dan berpangku tangan saja. Namja tampan itu sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan uanganya untuk mencari keberadaan namja yang dicintainya itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Yunho tau watak Hyungnya, U-know benar-benar melakukanya dengan rapi tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Sungguh ini membuatnya frustasi.

"Boojae..., dimana kau? Aku mohon pulanglah! Kasian minne kita. Boo... _bogoshipo_..."

Yunho tak mampu menahan tangisanya. _Namja_ tampan itu terlihat sangat rapuh, seakan dirinya kapas yang dengan mudah terhempas saat tertiup angin. Yunho seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Tangan besarnya mengenggam tangan putranya yang terlelap.

"_Nado bogoshipoyo_... "

Deg..

Jantung Yunho mendadak terpacu dengan cepat, _namja_ tampan itu merasa jika dirinya benar-benar sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya merasa mendengar suara merdu Boojaenya. Bibir hati itu tersenyum miris.

"Yu-nnie..."

Lagi..., indra pendengar _namja _tampan itu merasa semakin jelas menangkap suara merdu istrinya. Setelah tadi mengucapkan kata yang membalas rasa rindunya. Sekarang Boojaenya memanggil namanya. Suara Boojaenya terdengar jelas dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

'Tuhan apa ini hanya ilusi semata. Tapi kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu nyata. Jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku Tuhan, biarkan aku mendengar lebih banyak lagi suara istriku'

"Yuunie, ini a-ku..., berbaliklah.."

Deg...

Tubuh _manly_ itu berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Mata musangnya menatap tak percaya akan objek yang berdiri dua meter di depanya. Sosok indah yang selalu di rindukanya, belahan jiwanya, kekasih hatinya, istri tercintanya, ibu dari Changmin putranya.

"Boo..., benarkah..."

Tap..

Tap..

Dengan langkah berlari Yunho mengahmpiri sosok indah itu, tangan berototnya menyentuh pundak Jaejoong dengan amat perlahan, seakan takut jika wujud yang berdiri tepat didepanya itu hanya banyangan saja. Namun jarinya berhasil menyentuhnya.

"Jadi ini nyata..., ini kau. Boojae..., ini..."

Brukk...

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong. Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi tangisan keduanya pecah. Tidak ada percakapan hanya pelukan rindu yang sangat mendalam dan tangisan bahagia.

"Hikss..., Yunnie _bogoshipo_... hikss.."

"_Nado_.., _nado_ _bogoshipo_ Boojaejoongie hiks_..., i love You so much_.., Jangan pernah menghilang lagi dari hidupku dan Changmin. Sekalipun Jangan pernah... hiks.."

Lama keduanya berpelukan menumpahkan rasa rindu yang membuncah, hingga Yunho sadar ada sesuatu yang menganjal yang memepet perutnya. Yunho melepaskan pelukanya dan sekali lagi menatap intens tubuh istrinya. Mata musangnya menatap datar perut istrinya. Jaejoong yang tau kemana arah tatapan Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis semakin dalam.

"Hikss... mianhe... Yun...ini.."

Yunho mendongakkan wajah Jaejoong dengan jarinya, membuat mata doenya beratatpan dengan mata musang milik Yunho. Perlahan jari panjang Yunho menghapus jejak air mata yang terus membanjiri pipi tirus namja cantik itu.

Chu~

Yunho mengecup _cherry lips_ yang sudah empat bulan dirindukanya itu.

"_Gwanchana_ Boo, Aku menerimanya..." Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

'Kau benar-benar melakukanya _Hyung_..., Kau menitipkan benihmu didalam rahim Boojaeku. Aku menerimanya _Hyung_, tapi berjanjilah jangan pernah memisahkan aku dan Boojae lagi _Hyung_. Aku bisa mati. Sudah cukup, seperti ini saja. _Please... Hyung_...!'

.

.

* * *

**Two years later**

Langit sore terlihat indah berlapis awan biru putih yang beregrak bebas di angkasa. Kicauan burung terdengar merdu terlihat berterbangan dan kemudian bertengger di atas bunga kamboja besar yang berada di sekeliling komplek pemakaman. Ratusan nisan berjajar rapi dengan marmer hitam bertuliskan nama mendiang. Rumput hijau yang terhampar tertata rapi membentuk kotak persegi panjang sesuai dengan bentuk nisan yang berjajar di atasnya.

Tangan _namja_ berusia enam tahun Yang tak lain adalah Jung Changmin Putra pertama pasangan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Meletakkan sebuket bunga lili di atas batu nisan beertuliskan nama Jung U-know. Dibelakang Jung muda itu berdiri sosok tegap dan gagah Jung Yunho. Diusianya yang telah menginjak 29 tahun itu membuat _namja_ tampan itu terlihat semakin berkharisma. Dan di sebelah kananya berdiri sosok cantik tak lain istrinya Jung Jaejoong, mengendong putri cantik berusia 13 bulan. Seorang putri yang terlahir dari rahimnya buah cintanya bersama U-know yang juga suaminya. Sosok _yeoja_ kecil yang mewarisi kecantikkan ummanya. Mata bulat dan kulit putih susu, benar-benar seperti harapan mendiang U-know.

Keluarga kecil itu terlihat indah dan serasi dengan mengenakan pakaina serba putih. Entah kenapa Jaejoong sang Nyonya Jung menginginkan keluarga kecilnya memakai pakaiaan dengan warna yang melambangkan kesucian itu. Setiap satu bulan sekali keluarga bahagia itu rutin datang kepemakaman itu. Tempat dimana sosok yang mereka cintai beristirahat dengan damai.

Jung U-know, telah tiada. Sosok yang berarti itu adalah Jung U-know saudara kembar Jung U-know, suami Jung Jaejoong yang juga ayah biologis Jung Jihyun. U-know memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara menjatuhkan mobilnya ke dasar jurang saat mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang ke _mansion _Yunho. Baik Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat menyesali kepergian U-know yang boleh dikatakan pergi dengan cara tragis itu. Tapi apa boleh buat jika yang berada di posisi U-know adalah dirinya mungkin Yunho akan melakukan hal yang sama.

U-know akan menjadi _hyung_ sekaligus saudara kembar terbaik bagi namja pemilik mata musang itu. Biarlah, mungkin seperti ini lebih baik.

"_Ahjusi_, apa kabar? Minne datang bersama _umma, appa_ dan Jihyun _saeng_. Emm, Jihyun adik minne yang paling cantik... dan _ahjussi_ tau, gigi _saeng_ sudah tumbuh empat biji loh..., dan minne kemarin menang lomba baca puisi. Dan apa _ahjussi_ tau judul puisi yang minne tulis? Judulnya **JUNG TWINS** he..e..."

Changmin berceloteh riang setelah meletakkan buket bunga lili putih itu kepusaran nisan U-know ahjussinya. Yunho memegang pundak putranya dan tersenyum hangat. Mudian menongkokkan tubuhnya di depan pusaran makan saudara kembarnya.

"Hyung_..., bogoshipo_..."

Hanya kata itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir _sexy_nya. Sementara Jaejoong masih berdiri dengan menggendong Jihyun. Lelehan kristal bening terus mengalis di sudut mata indahnya.

"Kelihatanya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. _Kajja_ kita pulang!" suara bass namja tampan nan _manly_ itu mengintruksi ketiga orang yang dicintainya untuk pulang saat mata musangnya menatap awan biru yang terlihat tertutup awan hitam.

"Kau duluan saja Yun, bawa minne dan Jinhyn!"

Jaejoong melepaskan Jihyun dari gendonganya dan menyerahkanya pada suaminya.

"Ne, kami duluan. Jangan terlau lama sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, _arra_?"

"Ne, _arraseo_!"

.

.

Sosok indah itu tengah berjongkok di depan makam U-know. Namja yang di sayanginya. _Namja_ yang juga sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Jemari pucatnya mengusap permukaan kramik hitam yang bertuliskan nama Jung U-know itu. Lagi air matanya kembali jatuh membasahi pipi pucatnya. Selalu seperti ini. Jaejoong akan selalu menangis jika menjenguk makan U-know. Penyesalan, rasa bersalah sekaligus rasa berdosa mengerogoti hatinya.

Jaejoong selalu menganggap jika dirinya penyebab U-know pergi.

"_Hyung,_ apa kau bahagia di sana? Apa _Hyung_ merindukan ku?.., aku sangat merindukanmu U-know _Hyung_. Kenapa kau memilih pergi meninggalkan dunia ini? Kenapa? Hikss..., yah, baiklah mungkin aku terlalu naif dan serakah. Aku terlalu maruk jika mengaharapkan _Hyung_ juga berada disisiku. Tapi..., aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, aku menyayangimu _Hyung_. Bahkan a-ku..."

Jaejoong mengentikan ucapanya, menarik napasnya dalam.

"A-ku..., mencintaimu _Hyung_. Aku mencintaimu dan Yunho..., hikss _mian_..., tapi aku berpikir jika Yunho lebih membutuhkanku karena ada Changmin. Maaf karena aku terlalu egois, tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Menutup mata akan rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang kau tanggung sendiri..., hikks... hiks..., _mianhe_. Apa _Hyung_ tau?! Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk hidup berempat. Ada aku, Yunnie, minne, _Hyung_ dan jihye kita. Hoo...o... ini terdengar sangat konyol bukan?!..., _Hyung_ sekali lagi maaf! Beristirahatlah dengan tenang dan _saranghe_..."

.

.

"Iss..., kenapa _umma _lama eoh? Changmin tampak cemberut karena Jaejoong yang memang cukup lama dipemakaman sekitar 30 menit.

"Ne.. ne, _mian_. Sebagai permintaan maaf _umma_, kajja kita beli ice cream. Minne mau?" _Doe eyes_ itu mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ andalanya.

"Em, _appa_..., bagaimana? Minne terserah _appa_!" Changmin menjawab acuh tak acuh dan justru minta pendapat pada Yunho sang _appa_. Karena memang jika sedang terjadi perang dingin antara Boojaenya dan putra _evilnya_. Maka dirinyalah yang bertindak sebagai penengah alias juru damai.

"Em, _molla_..." Yunho mengerlingkan mata musangnya melirik _namja_ cantik yang duduk disebelahnya memangku Jihye.

"Iss, Yunnie...!" Jaejoong mengeluarkan erangan manjanya yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan benteng pertahanan _namja_ tampan itu.

"Ne..., _arraseo_. Kajja kita borong ice cream!" Seperti biasa _namja manly_ itu akan selalu luluh terhadap apapun permintaan dan apapun kesalahan yang dibuat Jaejoong. Karena Yunho terlalu mencintai _namja _cantik itu. Yunho tidak mau lagi kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Sudah cukup empat bulan dua tahun yang lalu. _Namja_ tampan itu telah mengubur kenangan pahitnya bersama pusaran makam Hyungnya. Dan Yunho sangat menyayangi Jihyun. Bagi Yunho putri Hyungnya adalah putinya juga karena mereka _twins_. Tubuh mereka terbagi dua tapi jiwa mereka satu.

Keluarga kecil itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Yunho yang berada dibalik kursi kemudi audinya, tak pernah berhenti menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat celotehan riang putranya, senyum menawan istrinya dan wajah damai Jihyun putrinya.

Mata musangnya terus mengamati ekspresi bahagia orang-orang yang dicintainya, mengabaikan fokusnya pada kemudinya, hingga

Tit...

Tiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttt...

Truk besar pengangkut barang terlihat kehilangan kendali di depanya. Terlihat sang supir yang membunyikan klaksonnya dengan keras, seakan memberikan sinyal bahaya pada _namja manly_ itu. Sepertinya truk itu mengalami blong rem. Yunho yang sadar akan bahaya yang mengintainya membantinh setir kemudi bahu jalan.

Ciiiiittt...

BRAAAKKKK...

Benturan keras mobil yang dikemudikan Yunho menabrak pembatas jalan. Mengakibatkan audi waran hitam itu terpental terbalik dan ringsek.

Hening...

Wiiinggg... wingg...

Suara sirine _ambulance_ dan mobil polisi terdengar dari jarak jauh memecah kesunyian.

Tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari jiwa yang berada didalam audi itu.

Hening...

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Air hujan mulai menetes menguyur deras membasahi bumi. Mengguyur audi hitam yang tergolek di bahu jalan. Tetesan warna merah pekat mengalir membentuk aliran turun mengikuti derasnya aliran air hujan.

Bumi menangis...

.

.

**"****_Hyung._****.., seperti apa istri impian ****_hyung_**** jika sudah besar nanti?"**

**"Em.., yang cantik, bersinar seperti malaikat, bermata besar dan jernis dan berhati lembut juga berkulit putih seperti putri salju."**

**"Mwo..., kenapa sama. Aiss, istri impian Yunho juga seperti itu ****_hyung_****.."**

**"Tapi tentu saja ****_Hyung_**** yang akan menggapai istri impian itu, bukan Yunho wekkk.."**

**"Iss.., ****_shiero_****. Yunho juga mau. Yunho akan bertemu lebih dulu denganya weekk.."**

**"Emmm..., bagaimana jika kita miliki bersama, ****_ottokahe_****..?'**

**"Maksud ****_hyung_****?..."**

**"Apa janji Jung Twins hemm?..."**

**"Milikku milikmu juga, kita miliki bersama"**

**"Ne... ne, karena apa Yunho-ah?.."**

**"Karena kita Twins kita kembar. Jika ****_Hyung_**** sakit maka aku juga akan merasakan sakit, jika aku bahagia, maka ****_hyung_**** juga bahagia"**

**"Hem..., tentu. Kita lahir bersama. Hanya raga yang terpisah tapi jiwa satu. Jadi.."**

**"kita akan selalu bersama ****_hyung_****!"**

**"Tapi jika ****_hyung_**** pergi lebih dulu, bagaimana dengan ****_saeng?_****.."**

**"Tentu saja Yunho akan ikut pergi bersama ****_hyung_****!'**

**"Tapi jika takdir membuat kita terpisah dan membuat ****_hyung_**** pergi lebih dulu. Bagaimana?..."**

**"Emmm, ****_Hyung_**** jemput Yunho. Aku akan menemani ****_hyung_****. ****_Saeng_**** tidak akan membiarkan ****_hyungnya_**** sendirian dan kesepian, ****_arra_****?..."**

**"****_Arraseo, yaksok_****?"**

**"****_Yaksoke_****!"**

**"Karena kita Jung Twins"**

"Hyung menjemputmu Yun..."

Sosok tampan bermata musang berpakaian putih dan bersinar itu tersenyum manis, kemudian menghilang tersamar dibalik kabut dan derasnya hujan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Akhirnya epilog kelar, kabuuurrr..., jangan timpukin anna ne ****L**

**Karena bikin ending seperti ini. Tapi ini berdasarkan pengalaman hidup. Moga Chingu mau dengerin cuap-cuap gak penting ini.**

**Anna punya temen saudara kembar cewek. Telepati mereka berdua tu jitu abis. Mereka gak bisa di pisahkan. Jika yang satu sakit maka yang satunya juga sakit. Dan anna pernah tanya. Jika lahir bersama, matinya gimana? Anna bicaranya bercandaan gitu ^^**

**Tau gak jawabab mereka bikin anna shock**

**Lahir bareng, mati juga bareng dong**

**LOL**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata terimakasih buat reader yang dah mau ngikutin ff abal ini dari chap awal sampe epiloge ini. Terimakasih juga untuk review, follows n favoritnya.**

**Maaf anna gak bisa nyantumin nama chingu satu2 coz udah terlalu malam anna nagntuk berat ini juga ngetiknya ngebuuuuutttt...**

**Tambahan : bagi chingu yang ngikutin ff anna Do just sex and love my body..., mungkin weekend anna update.**

**Sekali lagi gomawo dan REVIEWnya ne n sampai jumpa..**


End file.
